No te perderé otra vez
by mhjca
Summary: May está arrepentida de haber terminado con Ash, no se imaginó el daño que le causaría y probará cualquier intento con tal de recuperar la vida que una vez tuvo con él
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno lectores aquí les traigo otra historia, ya que no tengo nada que hacer me la paso escribiendo estos fics que no se de donde me salen, pero bueno esta vez tendremos a una pareja que está perdiendo su popularidad, me refiero a AshxMay, sin más que decir los dejo y espero sus comentarios_

* * *

><p><strong>Advanceshipping<strong>

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

**Me arrepiento de ese día**

Una vez terminada la conferencia de la Liga Kalos, Ash decide regresar a su hogar después de quedar como campeón de esa región.

Durante todo su trayecto en la región Kalos había madurado mentalmente por su cambio de carácter de uno totalmente impulsivo a uno pensante y serio además de haber dominado completamente su aura, y también maduró físicamente, su cuerpo daba muestras de su madurez, tenía un abdomen bien marcado, unos brazos delgados pero musculosos, y el mismo rostro que provoca una atracción inmediata.

Se había convertido en la envidia de muchos, sin embargo a él no le importaba, su carácter cambió mucho y aunque se encontraba satisfecho por destronar a Dianta y convertirse en el nuevo campeón regional de Kalos, no se encontraba del todo cómodo, sentía que le hacía falta algo, pero no sabía que era.

Antes de tomar rumbo a su hogar, tenía que ocuparse de ciertas responsabilidades como lo demanda su cargo de campeón. Esas responsabilidades duraron cerca de un mes, el pelinegro estaba más que fastidiado, no podía ir a su casa a visitar a su mamá que tanto la extrañaba, aunque esas situaciones le resultaron convenientes en cierto aspecto ya que conoció y se familiarizó con gente de un rango igual al suyo y superior.

En la última de sus responsabilidades como campeón, tuvo que hacer un pequeño viaje a Jhoto para ocuparse de las relaciones entre ambas regiones. Por fin terminado eso, podía tomarse unas vacaciones, así que regresó a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta lo más rápido que pudo. No tardó ni medio día en llegar a su casa desde Jhoto porque iba volando sobre su megacharizard Y

Fue toda una entrada al llegar a su casa, su charizard descendía con un gran rugido lo que hizo a Delia salir de su casa a ver que pasaba y fue grata su expresión al ver a su hijo volver con un gran trofeo en sus manos

Ash: Mamá! regresé! y ahora soy el campeón de Kalos ‐mientras se acercaba a su mamá  
>Delia: hijo! mírate! cómo has crecido, estoy orgullosa de ti ‐mientras le daba el más cariñoso abrazo<br>Ash: te extrañé mamá, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti ‐correspondiendo el abrazo,

Pikachu se puso encima del hombro de su mamá

Delia: pikachu! gracias por cuidar de mi Ash, no se que haría si no te tuviera  
>Ash: ya no soy un niño mamá ‐sonreía<br>Delia: pero que hacemos aquí, vamos entra! te prepararé un festín para celebrar  
>Ash: gracias mamá! muero de hambre ‐mientras rugía su estómago<br>Delia: algunas cosas nunca cambian ‐mientras entraban felices  
>Ash mostraba una actitud más alegre al ver de nuevo a su mamá, ella lo hacia olvidar todas sus responsabilidades y lo convertía de nuevo en su niño y eso le agradaba ya que siempre se mostraba serio.<p>

En la noche, Delia había invitado al profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey a una cena para celebrar el triunfo de su hijo, todos los mencionados saludaban y veían asombrados el sorprendente cambio del entrenador, ahora ya no presenciaban al niño impulsivo que siempre conocían sino a un hombre bien formado que ha madurado durante todos sus viajes por las distintas regiones.

La cena fue tranquila y con una charla relajante, hablaban sobre como llegó a ser campeón, sus responsabilidades, la gente que había conocido entre otras cosas. El pelinegro también escuchaba con atención todas las historias que le contaban su madre, el profesor y sus dos amigos, hasta que a su móvil le llegó una llamada.

Ash: disculpen, tengo que contestar ‐mientras se alejaba

Todos asintieron

Al terminar la llamada se formó en el pelinegro una expresión frustrante, lo necesitaban urgente en una reunión en la región Hoenn, tenía que partir nuevamente en 2 días. Explicó con detalles el motivo de su llamada y prometió que volvería lo más pronto posible, él sólo quería pasar tiempo en Pueblo Paleto junto con su mamá y amigos libre de toda responsabilidad.

Ash: lo siento mamá, regresaré pronto  
>Delia: no te preocupes hijo, supongo que son las cosas que hace un campeón<br>Ash: aún así, quiero descansar, estoy muy ocupado con el cargo y quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo  
>Delia: hijo, has estado viajando 6 años, 2 días no marcarán una diferencia ‐con tono alegre<br>Ash: seguro ‐riéndose

Los 2 días pasaron volando, Ash dejó a pikachu con su mamá, le explicó que tenía que ciudarla y que volvería enseguida a lo que el pokemon, triste, aceptó la orden. Un momento después ya estaba montado en su charizard rumbo a ciudad Arrecípolis donde tenía una reunión con el campeón regional Máximo, el alto mando de Hoenn y el presidente de la Liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow. No hubo mayor inconveniente y ya que estaba en aquella región quiso pasar a saludar a su viejo amigo, Max y tomó vuelo con charizard a ciudad Petalburgo, pero no quería encontrarse con su amiga castaña por la incómoda situación que pasó con ella hace 3 años.

Cerca del bosque de Petalburgo, Ash desde el cielo divisó a una persona tirada en el piso inconsciente y bajó a ayudarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Max, su amigo de Hoenn, lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo al centro pokemon de ciudad Férrica que era el más cercano.

Ash: enfermera ayúdeme ‐serio  
>Joy: si que pasa ‐saliendo de una habitación<br>Ash: este joven se encuentra inconsciente y con unas heridas ‐llevando a Max en sus brazos  
>Joy: ponlo en esta camilla, lo atenderé de inmediato ‐y lo llevó ha dentro de una sala de recuperación<p>

Ash no podía esperar, informó sobre el incidente a sus padres y ellos llegaron lo más pronto posible. Durante el viaje, Norman maldecía al individuo que estaba a cargo de cuidar a sus hijos, Caroline sólo le pedía que se tranquilizara, que lo más importante era la salud de Max

Después de un rápido viaje en su auto, llegaron y pudieron observar al pelinegro que estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerrados los ojos, se acercaron rápidamente hacia él en busca de información, Ash al notar la presencia de alguien acercarse abrió sus ojos y observó a Norman y Caroline con una expresión de angustia

Norman: Ash! que alegría que hayas encontrado a Max, donde está? ‐angustiado  
>Caroline: como está mi hijo? ‐angustiada<br>Ash: tranquilo señor Norman y señora Caroline, Max está descansando en una de las salas de recuperación, la enfermara me informó que cayó inconsciente y que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, que sólo debía descansar  
>Norman: gracias Ash, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy ‐más tranquilo<br>Caroline: lo mismo digo, no se que hubiera pasado si no lo encontrabas ‐más calmada  
>Ash: no es nada señor<br>Norman: puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, después de todo estamos confianza  
>Caroline: así es<br>Ash: lo tomaré en cuenta, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, pueden decirme que hacía Max sólo por el bosque ‐serio  
>Norman: ahora que lo mencionas ‐apretando sus puños‐ esa niña está en problemas, le advertí junto con ese supuesto campeón que tenía que cuidar de Max y no dejarlo solo<br>Caroline: tranquilo cariño, algo debió haber pasado, esperemos a que Max despierte, no es momento de pensar en eso  
>Norman: pero le advertí... ‐interrumpido<br>Ash: tranquilo Norman ‐tomándolo del hombro‐ como dice Caroline, lo importante ahora es la salud de Max  
>Norman: gracias hijo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco por cuidar de él aún sin tener ninguna responsabilidad<br>Ash: es mi amigo y me preocupo por él, lo mismo haría con cualquiera así que no tiene que agradecerme  
>Caroline: gracias Ash, estaremos en deuda contigo<br>Ash: como se los dije, no es nada ‐tranquilo

Así pasaron unos pocos minutos charlando amenamente sobre la vida de cada uno hasta que la enfermera traía a un Max que estaba mejor. El pequeño vio a sus padres y corrió a abrazarlos, estaba asustado del suceso que vivió, sus padres también lo abrazaron con una inmensa alegría de verlo en buen estado, Ash sólo presenciaba el afectivo abrazo familiar

Después de eso sus padres le contaron que fue Ash quien lo trajo, al escuchar eso fue donde el entrenador y lo sorprendió con un abrazo, que este correspondió, y le agradecía el haberlo cuidado. Después de unas cuantas muestras de cariño de hijo a padres, Max les informó de lo que le había pasado en ese lugar

Max: lo que pasó fue ...

**Recuerdo**

Estaban Max, May y el campeón de la liga Hoenn, Brendan, regresando de ciudad Férrica. Brendan pretendía a May como su novio, tenía que ganarse la confianza de sus padres y tuvo que llevar con desgano al menor con ellos.

May poco a poco iba cayendo en sus juegos, no sabía que Brendan sólo la quería usar para abusar de ella, el moreno ya estaba harto de no llegar a nada con la castaña así que en una jugada improvisada liberó a uno de sus pokemons ,alakazam, y le ordenó que usara psíquico en ambos para que no se moviesen. Max trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad de liberarse del ataque, pero sólo recibió golpes por parte del moreno a tal punto de hacerlo caer inconsciente, May pudo sacar una de sus pokebolas y la lanzó liberando a su blaziquen que atacó al pokemon psíquico para después huir lo más rápido posible de Brendan pensando en que su hermano estará bien ya que él la seguía y había dejado a su hermano tirado en el piso

**Fin del recuerdo**

Norman: ese cobarde, me la va a pagar por aprovecharse de mis hijos ‐furioso  
>Caroline: como se atreve a usarnos de esa forma ‐decepcionada<br>Norman: será mejor que se prepare ‐apretando sus puños  
>Max: esta vez no podrá hacer nada! ‐enojado<br>Ash: hey! ‐llamando su atención‐ deben tranquilizarse primero ‐serio‐ tenemos que estar calmados para pensar adecuadamente y no caer en pánico  
>Norman: tienes razón Ash ‐calmándose un poco‐ primero lo primero, cariño ve a casa con Max<br>Max: pero yo también quiero ir!  
>Norman: no! ‐serio‐ debes descansar, Caroline por favor, vayan a casa y descansen, yo me ocuparé de esto<br>Caroline: está bien cariño, pero no vayas a cometer una locura  
>Norman: ya veremos ‐frustrado‐ Ash, se que estás ocupado pero podrías ayudarme ‐casi suplicándole<br>Ash: de acuerdo, apresurémonos antes de que empeore la situación  
>Norman: aguarda May ‐salió corriendo junto con el pelinegro<p>

Norman buscaba a su hija por tierra mientras que el pelinegro la buscaba por los aires. Fue un alivio al verla desde el cielo pero también se enfadó al verla corriendo agitada y muy lentamente cerca de un río seguido por Brendan que la seguía a pie con una cara de malicia.

May se resbaló y cayó al piso mientras que Brendan se acercaba cada vez más rápido con la intención de abusar de ella, May cerró sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus zafiros, sólo esperaba que terminará de una buena vez, pero antes de sentir al moreno, sintió una fuerte ráfaga que venía desde el cielo, el pelinegro había lanzado un ataque al campeón de Hoenn que lo tumbó al piso en seco.

Brendan: hey! quien te crees que eres ‐levantándose furioso  
>Ash: nadie que te importe ‐decía serio mientras bajaba de su charizard<br>Brendan: largo de aquí, nos interrumpes ‐confiado  
>Ash: claro que no ‐serio‐ no permitiré que nadie se aproveche de otros<br>Brendan: que no sabes quien soy, soy el campeón de Hoenn! y si no quieres salir lastimado, será mejor que te larges de inmediato ‐decía como una orden  
>Ash: el campeón de Hoenn? veremos que puedes hacer<br>Brendan: te lo advertí, metagross ve!  
>Ash: charizard ‐mencionaba‐ ya sabes que hacer<p>

May estaba tirada en el piso, viendo asombrada al pelinegro protegerla, aunque ella lo había lastimado emocionalmente, él estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto entre Brendan y Ash empezó una batalla, era demasiado fácil para el pelinegro que tenía un nivel muy superior que el del campeón de Hoenn.

Brendan se estaba desesperando, no podía contra el pelinegro, sabía que iba a perder y poco a poco, al mirarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que estaba batallando contra el campeón regional de Kalos, ahora le invadía un pavor profundo que invadía todo su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer.

Ash: que te sucede? porque te detienes? ‐confiado  
>Brendan: ... ‐asustado‐ metagross regresa<br>Ash: que haces? ya te rendiste? ‐relajándose  
>Brendan: agghh! ‐maldecía<br>Ash: no quiero que vuelvas a aprovecharte de nadie! ‐serio‐ y toma tu responsabilidad como campeón de Hoenn con honor  
>Brendan: ... ‐sólo escuchaba<br>Ash: tienes que validar tu puesto con acciones de provecho y no ensuciarlo con actos como este, si es que estás dispuesto a cambiar, vete de una vez ‐muy serio  
>Brendan: como sea! gracias! ‐se retiró con unas cuantas lágrimas<br>Ash: sé que harás lo correcto ‐tranquilo

Brendan se alejó de inmediato perdiéndose en el bosque, Ash lo veía alejarse pensando en que cambiaría, y May estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo por la espalda para agradecerle por protegerla pero el pelinegro la sintió acercarse y la esquivó sin verla dejando a la castaña apenada tirada en el piso

May: pero porque hiciste eso! ‐levantándose  
>Ash: ... ‐en silencio<br>May: respóndeme ‐pensando en que no le hablaría por lo que pasó entre ellos  
>Ash: ...<br>May: por favor! háblame! ‐desesperada  
>Ash: ...<br>May: perdóname! ‐cayendo de rodillas‐ no quise lastimarte ‐llorando‐  
>Ash: basta! ‐por fin hablando‐ deja de llorar y levántate ‐dándose vuelta para verla<br>May: si ‐obedeciéndole se paró enseguida  
>Ash: tu padre te está buscando, será mejor que vayas al centro pokemon, yo le avisaré, sube a charizard, él te llevará<br>May: pero ... y noso.. ‐interrumpida  
>Ash: como te dije, yo le avisaré y recogeré a charizard después ‐serio y frío‐ llévala charizard<br>May: Ash! ‐llorando‐ perdóname!  
>Ash: ‐se dio vuelta ignorándola para luego buscar a Norman dejando a la castaña llorando<p>

May se subió al charizard del pelinegro llorando desconsolada, estaba arrepentida de haberlo lastimado, sabía que estaba molesto con ella y más ahora que lo vio con Brendan, quería rogarle perdón pero no podía ya que la ignoraba.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro buscaba tranquilamente a Norman, lo encontró buscando cerca de una quebrada, le informó todo lo sucedido y ambos tomaron ruta al centro pokemon de Ciudad Férrica.

Ambos llegaron en cuestión de minutos, antes de entrar Ash se quedó afuera con las intenciones de regresar a su casa, estaba despidiéndose de Norman y antes de que se subiera a su charizard, el líder de gimnasio lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que no se fuera, que quería agradecerle y que fuera a su casa junto con ellos, lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle es invitándolo a cenar, el pelinegro se negaba pero por la insistencia de Norman aceptó

Ash: esta bien Norman ‐rindiéndose‐ acepto su invitación  
>Norman: estupendo! ‐alegre‐ vamos por May y luego a mi casa<br>Ash: claro ‐decía en forma seca

Norman fue directamente donde la enfermera Joy a preguntar sobre su hija, ella le informó que no tiene ninguna herida grave y sólo necesitaba descansar. Para Norman eso fue un alivio y por último pregunto en donde se encontraba su hija a lo que ella le señaló que estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la sala, el líder de gimnasio se sintió apenado por no ver a su hija al entrar provocando una risa en la enfermera, sólo agradeció por la atención y se dirigió donde su hija que estaba con la cabeza en bajo

Norman: May! te encuentras bien? ‐aliviado de ver a su hija  
>May: si papá ‐cabizbaja<br>Norman: cuando encuentre a ese tal campeón se las verá conmigo ‐enojado  
>May: calma papá, Ash ya le dio su merecido ‐alzando su cabeza donde se notaba que sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado<br>Norman: hija

Norman la abrazó porque creía que el moreno la había lastimado, mas no era así, lloraba por haber lastimado al que ella consideraba su mejor amigo, solo la consoló diciendo "ahora todo esta bien" pero en el fondo la castaña sabía que no lo estaba

May: donde está Ash? ‐preguntaba con un dolor inmenso en su pecho  
>Norman: él ya se fue montado en su charizard a Kanto ‐quería probar a su hija<br>May: no! Ash! ‐salía con lágrimas del centro pokemon y con un profundo dolor en su corazón con la esperanza de verlo una última vez en el cielo  
>Norman: esta niña ‐pensaba feliz<p>

May salió desesperada del centro pokemon gritando el nombre del pelinegro sin darse cuenta que este estaba arrimado de espaldas contra una pared cerca de la puerta principal, ella salió en medio del jardín mirando hacia el cielo, con lágrimas en sus hermosos zafiros, se arrepentía de haberlo lastimado, pero una voz la hizo silenciar y a la vez se sintió tranquila porque pensaba si era la persona que esperaba, haría todo lo posible por ganarse su perdón y su amistad de nuevo.

Ash: deja de hacer tanto alboroto ‐cerrando sus ojos  
>May: Ash! ‐dándose la vuelta‐ que haces aquí! ‐veía alegre al pelinegro<br>Ash: si no quieres que esté aquí, puede irme ‐tranquilo  
>May: no quise decir eso, yo sólo quiero agradecerte por protegerme en el bosque ‐mientras se acercaba<br>Ash: ten más cuidado con quien andas ‐su tono cambiaba a uno triste al recordar el momento más triste de su vida  
>May: Ash yo ... ‐interrumpida por lo que iba a decir<br>Ash: eso es historia ahora ‐aún triste y escondiendo su rostro bajo su gorra  
>May: Ash te pido que ... ‐nuevamente interrumpida<br>Ash: no quiero saber nada de eso ahora ‐serio  
>May: por favor Ash! ‐mientras se formaban unas lágrimas<br>Norman: pasa algo chicos ‐mientras salía del centro pokemon  
>Ash: no es nada Norman ‐mientras abría sus ojos<br>May: si papá, todo esta bien ‐mientas se limpiaba sus lágrimas y fingía una falsa sonrisa  
>Norman: bueno chicos, vamos a casa que esta anocheciendo<br>Ash: como guste  
>May: ‐se silenció y se acercó a su padre‐ papá, no me dijiste que Ash ya se había ido -hablando bajo para que no la escuchara el pelinegro<br>Norman: quería ver que hacías hija ‐con una sonrisa‐ no me imaginé que lo querías tanto  
>May: papá! ‐lo dijo fuerte y con un gran sonrojo que causó la atención del entrenador<br>Norman: vamos antes que tu madre se preocupe ‐y todos se subieron en el auto del líder

En el trayecto del viaje, Norman y Ash entablaron una conversación tranquila, ambos estaban sentados en frente, mientras que May estaba sentada atrás sumida en sus pensamientos ideando una estrategia para ganarse de nuevo la amistad que antes tenía con el pelinegro, mas no podía pensar tanto en eso porque cada vez le invadía ese recuerdo donde se arruinó severamente su amistad con el entrenador

**Recuerdo**

Estaban Ash y May en su despedida de sus aventuras de la región Kanto, Ash había ganado la Batalla de la Frontera y May había quedado semifinalista en el Gran Festival de Kanto, ambos formaron una relación corta de 2 meses pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que el entrenador se enamorara profundamente de la castaña. Ash se sentía muy alegre de tener como novia a May y antes de tener su última batalla con Brandon la había invitado a viajar con él hacia otra región lo cual ella aceptó feliz con un beso.

Terminada la Batalla de la Frontera, se dirigieron, junto con Brock y Max que habían aceptado felices su relación, al puerto donde emprenderían otro viaje, pero fue desagradable la expresión de Ash al oír las fuertes palabras de la castaña una hora antes de partir.

Ash: pero ... por qué? ‐se estaba quebrando su voz  
>May: no es fácil para mi tampoco ‐se formaron unas lágrimas‐ sólo que quiero ir a Jhoto para vencerlo<br>Ash: no mientas ‐serio‐ tú lo quieres, no es así  
>May: lo admito Ash, me gusta Drew, por eso no puedo estar contigo ‐se estaba mintiendo ella misma porque en realidad lo amaba con todo su corazón pero estaba cegada por los juegos mentales del peliverde<br>Ash: pero yo te amo con todo mi corazón, tu eres mi mundo, no puedo vivir sin ti ‐conteniéndose  
>May: no hagas esto más difícil, voy a ir a Jhoto ‐quebrando su voz<br>Ash: es tu decisión final? ‐sin emociones  
>May: sí ‐mientras intentaba contenerse<br>Ash: en ese caso, que te vaya bien con él ‐decía serio y frío mientras intentaba contenerse las ganas de romper en llanto  
>May: lo lamento Ash! ‐empezó a llorar enfrente de él‐ siempre te extrañaré y nunca olvidaré todos los momentos felices que pasamos, te lo prometo ‐mientras se acercaba para besarlo<br>Ash: guárdate tus promesas ‐alejándose del beso y cambiando su actitud‐ no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte hacia mí como lo has hecho todo este tiempo  
>May: pero Ash! ‐aún más triste<br>Ash: desde ahora tú y yo hemos terminado ‐dándose vuelta  
>May: por favor perdóname ‐mientras caía de rodillas<br>Ash: ‐ se retiró del lugar ignorando a la castaña

Pasó una hora y el Ferry que llevaría a Hoenn a los hermanos empezaba a partir, antes de abordar se despidieron de Ash y Brock, Max lo hizo muy emotivo porque se estaba tragando su orgullo derramando unas lágrimas, el pelinegro le prometió que algún día tendrían una batalla lo cual alegró al pequeño. En cuanto con May, ella se despidió normalmente con Brock, pero cuando habló con Ash se llevó un simple "que te vaya bien" de forma triste y seca, lo que la puso más triste por terminar su relación.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Ambos tomaron rutas distintas, desde el momento del rompimiento de su relación, Ash había cambiado totalmente de carácter, sólo pensaba de manera calculadora como mejorar y hacerse más fuerte, había ganado las Ligas Sinnoh y Unova pero sorprendentemente rechazó el enfrentarse al alto mando para convertirse en el campeón de aquellas regiones. Fue en Kalos donde se reencontró con una vieja amiga, Serena, que lo hizo recordar a May, ella siempre pasaba junto a él y eso lo ponía triste al recordar sus momentos con la castaña, ganó la Liga Kalos y por insistencia de la pelimiel y apoyo de sus amigos aceptó enfrentarse al alto mando donde ganó sin dificultades a cada uno de los miembros quedando como el campeón regional de Kalos.

Mientras que a May las cosas no le salieron como lo esperaba, después de sólo 2 semanas de estar con Drew, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de este, el peliverde sólo quería usarla y aprovecharse de la castaña, ella al ver esas intenciones lo abofeteó y lo llenó de insultos por engañarla. Después de esa discusión se sintió la peor basura del mundo, había dejado al amor de su vida por nada, se arrepentía a cada momento por haberlo dejado, siempre lloraba por el error de haberlo dejado y debido a eso no pudo concentrarse en los concursos. Pasó un año, aún sentía el fuerte dolor de su rompimiento, después de quedar entre los mejores 16 del Gran Festival de Jhoto, se prometió olvidar al pelinegro, y fue después de otro año, cuando regresó a su casa luego del Gran Festival de Sinnoh donde quedó entre los 8 mejores, que se fijó en Brendan, pensó que él la haría olvidar todo, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Drew, en ese momento quería morirse por siempre estar equivocada y lo más duro de su vida fue cuando terminó con Ash, ahora sólo quería arreglar las cosas con él y quizá poder empezar de nuevo su amistad, pero sabía que eso sería muy difícil, aunque tenga que humillarse y tragarse su orgullo, lo haría por recuperar a lo que es y siempre será el amor de su vida.

Los tres llegaron a la casa del líder de gimnasio en la noche, Caroline los esperaba preocupada pero al ver a todos a salvó se calmó, Max también esperaba con ansias el regreso de su papá y su hermana y también tenía la esperanza de ver al pelinegro el cual sí llegó. Norman reunió a todos en la sala para agradecerle personalmente a Ash por salvar a sus hijos.

Norman: Ash! ‐llamando la atención de todos‐ creo que hablo por toda mi familia al agradecerte por haber protegido a mis hijos de cualquier mal, muchas gracias!  
>Caroline: fuiste como un héroe, siempre te consideraremos como uno más de la familia<br>Norman: así es  
>Ash: no es nada Norman y Caroline ‐tranquilo‐ lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, así que no tienen nada que agradecerme, no es así ‐mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Max<br>Max: te admiro Ash, tu eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve ‐feliz  
>Norman: me gusta tu forma de ser Ash, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea<br>Caroline: así es, no tengas ningún resentimiento al pedirnos lo que sea  
>Ash: gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta<br>Norman: May! ‐llamando su atención‐ no vas a decir nada ‐la miraba extrañado porque no había dicho mi una sola palabra  
>May: gracias Ash ‐decía tímida y bajando la cabeza<br>Ash: Norman no quiero apresurarlo, pero me muero de hambre ‐ignorando lo dicho por la castaña  
>Norman: jajajajaja! esa es la actitud hijo ‐feliz‐ vamos a cenar<br>Caroline: la cena esta lista, pasen, les sirvo enseguida

Todos entraron felices al comedor excepto la castaña que aún se sentía la peor escoria del mundo y lo sentía aún más por ser ignorada por Ash, pero eso no la iba a deprimir, aún tenía las intenciones de ganarse el perdón del pelinegro.

La cena fue tranquila, en todo el tiempo conversaban sobre las anécdotas del pelinegro, hasta que Norman sacó un tema muy incómodo para su hija.

Norman: y dime Ash! tienes novia, sé que tienes a muchas admiradoras que están tras de ti  
>Ash: no tengo novia Norman, no me ha llamado la atención nadie, aún no encuentro a la chica que me haga sentir ese toque de felicidad ‐decía tranquilo<br>Norman: jaja! ya lo oíste May! es soltero, ya sabes que hacer hija!‐feliz  
>Caroline: como desearía tener un yerno como tú ‐alegre<br>Max: yo también quisiera a un cuñado como ti ‐alegre  
>Ash: ‐escuchaba a los tres integrantes de la familia indiferente, no le tomó importancia y continuó degustando de su comida‐<br>May: ‐ella bajó su cabeza muy sonrojada, en parte quería que todo lo que escuchaba se cumpliera, que Ash fuera de nuevo su novio, pero para eso debía esforzarse y dar todo lo que tenía para recuperarlo‐

Una vez terminada la cena Ash tenía la intención de retirase, pero por insistencia de la familia y porque ya era de noche, lo convencieron de quedarse a dormir en la casa del líder de gimnasio. May se ilusionó y pensó rápidamente una estrategia para conseguir el perdón de Ash, esta vez iba por todo y no le importaba las consecuencias. Toda la familia conversó otro rato en la sala hasta que les invadió el sueño, Norman llevó a Ash a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en frente de la habitación de May, todos dieron las buenas noches al pelinegro, este también les devolvió el gesto con la peculiaridad de ignorar a la castaña, para luego pasar a su habitación a dormir.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, Ash bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras May se alistaba para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al pelinegro, ella estaba decidida y no daría marcha atrás, así que fue a su habitación, al entrar estaba todo oscuro y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre su cama con la esperanza de que le correspondiera. Fue grande su decepción al no verlo dormir, pensó que se había escapado sin despedirse, mientras que el pelinegro veía abierta la puerta de su habitación, él ya se imaginaba de quién se puede tratar, sólo entró con una expresión molesta para retirarla.

May: donde esta? ‐triste  
>Ash: vete de aquí! ‐decía molesto mientras encendía la luz<br>May: Ash! yo sólo ... ‐interrumpida  
>Ash: tu nada! vete si no quieres tener problemas ‐serio<br>May: pero yo ... ‐interrumpida de nuevo  
>Ash: vete! ‐fastidiado<br>May: Ash, por favor perdóname, en ese momento estaba cegada, pero ahora ya me quité la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta que al que en verdad amo es a ti  
>Ash: ‐con su poder de aura veía si lo que decía la castaña era cierto lo cual era afirmativo, ella hablaba con su corazón y tenía todas las intenciones de entregarse‐ ...<p>

aunque conocía sus buenas intenciones sólo se quedó en silencio

May: Ash! perdóname ‐rompiendo en llanto‐ yo no quería lastimarte  
>Ash: ... ‐no quería hablar<br>May: Ash! no se qué hacer para que me perdones, dime que hacer, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quiera ‐se arrodilló a tal modo de humillarse  
>Ash: ... ‐escuchaba atentamente, pero sin querer hablar<br>May: por favor Ash! ‐aferrándose de la rodilla del pelinegro‐ deseo con todo mi corazón que me perdones, aunque no vuelvas a estar conmigo, me conformaría sólo con tu amistad ‐lloraba intensamente y humillando al mismo tiempo  
>Ash: suéltame y párate ‐ya había perdido la paciencia<br>May: si ‐limpiándose sus lágrimas pensando en que por fin podía hablar con él sobre su relación  
>Ash: es todo? ‐fastidiado<br>May: no, quiero que sepas que estuve equivocada, cometí el peor error de mi vida al terminar contigo, desde el momento en que me separé de ti una parte de mí se desprendió siempre te extrañé y estoy dispuesta a todo por recuperarte ‐decidida  
>Ash: es todo? ‐preguntaba de nuevo<br>May: creo que sí ‐intranquila por lo que respondería  
>Ash: ahora puedes irte! ‐no le había importado lo que escuchó<br>May: no Ash! ‐llorando de nuevo‐ estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarte ‐seguía derramando lágrimas  
>Ash: deja de llorar ‐fastidiado<br>May: si ‐calmándose un poco  
>Ash: no me interesa nada que trate sobre ti ‐serio‐ te pido que te retires<br>May: pero ... no ay nada que pueda hacer ‐bajaba la cabeza  
>Ash: unas simples palabras no significan nada para mí, vete ahora<br>May: yo ... yo ... perdóname ‐caía de nuevo al piso llorando  
>Ash: ya te dije que dejaras de llorar! ‐alzando su voz<br>May: ... ‐no quería alejarse del pelinegro  
>Ash: quieres hablar sobre nuestra relación?<br>May: sí ‐calmándose un poco  
>Ash: pues eso no pasará, no volverás a tener la oportunidad de hablarme como lo haces en este momento, retírate ‐cansado<br>May: No! ‐alzando su voz‐ no quiero perderte de nuevo, sin importar lo que digas, haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar nuestra amistad  
>Ash: eso crees ‐sarcástico‐ ya no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, ahora sal de la habitación, mañana regreso a Kanto y debo descansar<br>May: no Ash! por favor, sólo deseo estar a tu lado por siempre, no quiero que te separes de mí ‐llorando nuevamente  
>Ash: ya te dije mil veces que dejes de llorar, si sigues con esas actitudes será mejor que no me sigas molestando ‐muy firme y serio<br>May: no Ash! ya no lloraré, pero te pido que hablemos de esto, por favor! ‐calmándose  
>Ash: eso no servirá de nada, hablar contigo sólo es una pérdida de tiempo<br>May: sólo piénsalo, yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario  
>Ash: retírate<br>May: Ash ‐triste y mirando su expresión‐ esta bien ‐se resignó‐ buenas noches

May salió de la habitación que ocupaba el entrenador muy deprimida, no sabía que hacer, pensó que ya lo había perdido por siempre, apenas entró a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama llorando sin consuelo hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Ash sólo se limitó a acostarse, pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que quería hacer pasar a la castaña por haberlo engañado, pero a la vez no la quería lastimar, estaba hecho un alboroto en sus pensamientos, lo único que sabía era que mañana regresaría a Kanto, y sin más que pensar se durmió de golpe esperando el siguiente día.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí vamos hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leeremos la próxima. No se olviden de comentar<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja: AshxMay

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

Capitulo 2

**Iniciemos de nuevo**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Ash ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, siempre iba a ejercitarse para mantenerse en forma y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, por suerte había empacado en su mochila ropa deportiva, se cambió rápido y bajó con la intención de salir sin hacer ruido

A esa hora también se había levantado Caroline, ella se despertaba temprano para preparar el desayuno de la familia y para el aseo de su hogar. Ella vio desde las escaleras a Ash abriendo la puerta para irse, pensó que se escapaba sin despedirse, así que fue lo más rápido con él para hablar

Caroline: Ash! espera!

Ash: ehh? -se detenía mirando a Caroline- buenos días

Caroline: buenos días Ash, ya te vas?

Ash: no no, perdóneme si no avisé, sólo voy a ejercitarme

Caroline: a estas horas! -mirando su reloj- pero es muy temprano!

Ash: lo sé, ya estoy acostumbrado

Caroline: vaya Ash, has madurado mucho, te has convertido en todo un hombre

Ash: lo mismo me dijo mi mamá -sonreía- bueno, espero no haber malinterpretado las cosas, ya regreso- se marchaba

Caroline: no te preocupes, cuando regreses tendrás un desayuno que nunca lo vas a dejar de querer

Ash: suena delicioso -y se alejó

No pasó ni 10 minutos que Ash fue a entrenar y Caroline empezaba a preparar un desayuno especial para el entrenador, hacía algo de ruido con los electrodomésticos que usaba, Norman y Max no escuchaban nada ya que estaban profundamente dormidos, pero May no tenía la misma suerte, no pudo dormir bien por la plática con el entrenador así que se despertó y bajó a la cocina donde esperaba, esté su mamá

May: buenos días mamá -desanimada

Caroline: buenos días hija -seguía con sus quehaceres

May: no puedo creer que sólo estemos despiertas las 2, como puedes despertarte a estas horas -mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la mesa con la intención de dormir

Caroline: es la costumbre hija, además no sólo nosotras estamos despiertas

May: a no? quien más despertó? -aún seguía con la cabeza en la mesa sin importarle lo que contestara su mamá

Caroline: Ash también despertó muy temprano, incluso ya se fue

May: como! -se paró de inmediato- Ash ... -conteniéndose- ya se fue -ahora bajaba su cabeza muy deprimida

Caroline: hija, que te pasa?

May: sólo que ... porque tuvo que irse sin despedirse -estaba muy triste

Caroline: pero que dices hija, Ash ya se fue de la casa, pero sólo a entrenar un rato, me dijo que iba a estar en el parque ejercitándose

May: es eso cierto mamá? -alzo su cabeza para que no fuera mentira

Caroline: es la verdad May, él ha cambiado mucho

May: ya regreso -se fue rápido a su habitación a cambiarse y salió de su casa esperando encontrar al pelinegro

Caroline: espera -fue inútil, su hija ya no estaba

May fue directo al lugar que mencionó su mamá a buscar al pelinegro, intentaría cualquier cosa para hablarle, y lo vio trotar alrededor del parque, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a hacerle compañía con la intención de poder hablar sobre lo que pasó entre ellos

May: espera -alcanzándolo y trotando junto a él- puedo ir contigo? -preguntaba insegura

Ash: ... -no le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos

May: por favor! háblame -trotaba triste a lado suyo

Ash: ... -no quería hablar

May: Ash! no vas a continuar si no me hablas -se puso en frente del pelinegro

Ash: ... -la rodeó y siguió trotando

May: espera! -tratando de alcanzarlo porque empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble

Ash: "esa niña, cuando me dejará en paz" -pensaba molesto mientras empezaba a caminar

May: Ash! -corría hasta alcanzarlo- podemos hablar

Ash: ... -no le dirigía la palabra y siguió con su caminata

May: por favor Ash! quiero terminar con esto, ya no aguanto que me ignores, dime todo lo que sientes sobre mí, lo merezco

Ash: ... -se detuvo y miró, sin hacerla notar, detrás de la castaña

May: vamos Ash, no te contengas, puedes decirme todo lo que tienes dentro tuyo, lo soportaré -cerrando los ojos por las fuertes palabras que pensaba escuchar

Ash: aléjate rápido -le ordenaba

May: no hasta que me digas todo lo que quieres decirme

Ash: que no me escuchaste, aléjate rápido -se estaba molestando

May: ya te dije que no hasta ... -se quedó callada por la acción que presenció

Ash se abalanzó contra May, la abrazó rápidamente pero no con las intenciones que creía la castaña, él rápidamente se tiró al piso con ella, dando una vuelta rápida, esquivando un poderoso ataque que se les aproximaba

May se sentía una inútil, no se percató del ataque que estaba a punto de recibir, ahora pensaba que no se merecía ni hablar con el pelinegro, la había apoyado en todo momento, aceptó con alegría todos sus gustos, la acompañaba en las peores situaciones y ella se lo había pagado con engaños y mentiras, aunque sabía que todo terminó entre ellos, él la seguía salvando de todo peligro y ni siquiera le podía agradecer por la pena, por la vergüenza, por la ira y por muchas otras emociones que sentía por haber roto sus sentimientos

Ash: eres muy despistada -levantándose

May: ... -se calló

Ash: será mejor que regreses a casa -serio

May: ... -no podía hablar y se quedó estática

Ash: que no escuchaste! -perdiendo la paciencia- regresa a tu casa, no puedo protegerte por siempre

May: A...as...sh -muy nerviosa- perdóname! -corrió sin mirar atrás derramando un río de lágrimas

Ash: charizard sal -sacando a su pokemon- vamos por él -señalando al pokemon que estaba en lo alto

May vio como Ash sacaba a su charizard y se montaba en él, pensó que lo molestó demasiado y había decidido irse a Kanto en ese momento, no podía perdonarse, comprendió desde el momento en que terminaron su relación que lo había perdido para siempre, ya no tenía las intenciones de seguir así y antes de llegar a su casa derramó todas las lágrimas que guardaba a tal punto de quedar deshidratada

Se quedó sentada en una de las bancas que había cerca de su casa, recordaba minusiosamente cada detalle que vivió con el pelinegro, desde una simple abrazo, hasta una insignificante pelea, todos esos recuerdos la ponían de cierto modo, más tranquila, porque la hacían sentir como si su relación nunca hubiera terminado

Lamentablemente, sólo eran eso, "recuerdos", se culpaba de lo estúpida que pudo ser al caer en simple juegos de otros chicos que sólo la querían usar, no se había dado cuenta de lo que tubo hasta que lo perdió. Lloró todo lo que podía durante un largo tiempo, y regresó a su casa sin ánimos de hacer nada

Por otro lado, Ash fue en busca del pokemon que lanzó el ataque hace rato, fue una batalla un poco complicada pero al final logró capturarlo. Como su entrenamiento fue interrumpido, regresó a la casa donde se hospedó; durante el viaje vio desde el cielo a la castaña sentada en una banca llorando desconsoladamente. Ya no aguantaba verla así, sabía muy dentro de él, que la seguía amando, y después de pensarlo y meditarlo detenidamente, se dispuso a darle una última oportunidad

Ash llegó antes que May, subió a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida. Estaba empacando lo último en su mochila hasta que Max tocó la puerta dando aviso de que el desayuno está listo, no lo pensó 2 veces, dejó a un lado la mochila y bajo junto con Max

En el comedor se encontraban Norman acompañado de Caroline listos para desayunar

Ash: buenos días -hambriento

Norman: buenos días Ash! dormiste bien?

Ash: se podría decir que si -recordando lo que pasó en la madrugada

Norman: supe que te levantaste temprano a ejercitarte

Ash: no es nada, desde mi viaje en Sinnoh, empecé a levantarme temprano y a entrenar junto con mis pokemons -mientras se sentaba

Norman: te admiro! no existen tantas personas como tú en estos días! como desearía que fueras parte de mi familia -feliz

Caroline: Ash, no viste a May, ella salió después que te fuiste a entrenar y no a regresado

Ash: lo siento, pero no la he visto -mintió

Caroline: estoy preocupada, y si le pasó algo

Max: tranquila mamá, de seguro se cansó y se quedó dormida en alguna banca, ya la conoces

Norman: aún así, ya es mucho tiempo, será mejor ir a buscarla -levantándose

Max: creo que no es necesario, ahí viene -mientras veía por la ventana

May entró cabizbaja y sin ánimos para cualquier actividad, ni siquiera comer la haría sentir mejor, estaba muy deprimida cosa que no fue desapercibido por sus padres

Norman: hija, que te pasó? porqué esa cara? -preocupado

Caroline: dinos hija, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte -angustiada

May: mamá! -abrazándola y llorando- Ash se fue, yo lo ví irse en su charizard

Norman: como que Ash se fue -cambiando su tono a uno triste pero fingido

May: así es papá, ni siquiera se despidió -aún llorando

Norman: pero como? -guiñándole a su esposa para que le siguiera el juego

Caroline: algo debió haber ocurrido para que se fuera de esa forma

May: ... -sabía la razón pero no la quería decir

Norman: tu lo extrañas hija?

May: si papá, me hace falta

Caroline: que tanto hija, dinos, nosotros te apoyaremos

May: mamá! papá! ya no lo aguanto, yo lo amo, no puedo vivir sin él! -lloraba más fuerte

Norman: hay hija, pero porque no se lo dijiste -tratando de seguir con su acto

May: es que ... no sé

Caroline: tienes miedo, no es así

May: -afirmaba moviendo su cabeza

Norman: y que tal si fue por una de sus amigas -provocando a su hija

Caroline: de seguro fue a ver a su novia

May: Nooo! -lloraba más fuerte-

Norman: calma hija -vamos al comedor, allá hablaremos mejor

Caroline: vamos May, tienes que ser fuerte -llevándola

May: -fue muy deprimida junto a sus padres-

May estaba bajada la cabeza, en su interior se arrempetía de ser tan ilusa, ahora que se los había dicho a sus padres tenía todo el apoyo de ellos, poco a poco fue entrando mirando siempre al piso, Max le hablaba pero no le hacía caso, no tenía lugar para nada en ese momento, no miraba a nadie y sin ánimos se sentó al lado del pelinegro que no lo había notado al entrar

Todos estaban callados y May aún no alzaba la mirada y fue cuando el pelinegro rompió el silencio pidiendo de manera amable su desayuno

Ash: disculpa Caroline, pero cuando empezaremos a desayunar

Caroline: en este momento les sirvo

Norman: y dime hija que nos estabas diciendo -conteniéndose para no reír

Max: de que hablan?

May: nada, sólo que yo ... -se puso a analizar la voz que escuchó hace un momento y alzo la mirada- ... -se quedó sin palabras al ver al entrenador

Norman: hija que te pasa, habla -quería reírse al igual que Max por la expresión que puso, Caroline también se guardaba las ganas de reír

May: ASH! -gritó fuerte

Ash: hey no grites -tapándole sus oídos- se ve delicioso -viendo un exquisito desayuno

Caroline: disfrútalo

Norman: adelante Ash! buen provecho

Ash: gracias -y se dispuso a degustar tranquilamente al igual que el resto de la familia

May no lo podía creer, veía a lado suyo al entrenador comiendo tranquilamente, se había equivocado de nuevo, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para ganarse su perdón que no desaprovecharía. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero después de un momento se puso a meditar sobre lo que hicieron sus padres, la hicieron caer en su juego, les declaró a quien amaba y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, se sintió frustrada por haberla engañado, así que se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se encerró en su habitación.

Norman: hija a donde vas

May: a mi cuarto

Caroline: pero aún no has desayunado

May: no tengo hambre -enojada

Norman: vamos hija, no te comportes así y ven a desyunar

May: ya les dije que no tengo hambre -y fue a su habitación sin hacer caso a sus padres

Norman: esta niña -lamentándose- discúlpala Ash, algunas veces suele comportarse así

Ash: no hay problema -se mostró indiferente

Max: oye Ash -llamaba su atención

Ash: si, que pasa -mientras bebía un poco de café

Max: espero que no se te vaya olvidado tu promesa, ahora que tengo mis propios pokemos estoy listo para mi batalla

Ash: claro que no Max, es más, cuando termines de comer te estaré esperando para una batalla con el pokemon que recién capturé, te parece

Max: sí! -alegre mientras se dispuso a devorar lo más rápido que pudo sus alimentos

Caroline: tranquilo Max, o te vas a atragantar

Norman: tómalo con calma hijo

Y en cuestión de minutos, Max había terminado de desayunar, pero para su mala suerte el pelinegro aún no acababa, así que, hasta que termine, se retiró a su habitación a recoger sus pokebolas. Cuando pasó por la habitación de May, pudo escuchar unos gemidos, estaba llorando, no sabía porque así que fue a decírselo a sus padres antes de su batalla.

Max: papá, May esta ... un momento, donde está Ash! -preguntaba al ver vacío su asiento

Norman: él dijo que te esperaría en el campo de atrás

Max: a sí! -confiado- voy para allá

Caroline: ten cuidado hijo

Max: no hay problema

Norman: espera Max! -llamándolo- que me querías decir sobre May

Max: a sí, pues verás cuando pasé por su habitación la escuché llorando

Norman: creo que se molestó

Caroline: tenemos que ir a disculparnos

Max: yo los veré luego, voy por mi batalla -emocionado

Max salió afuera mientras que Norman y Caroline fueron a la habitación de su hija. Afuera estaba esperando Ash con una pokebola, rápidamente se acercó Max y se posicionó en un lado del campo

Max: estoy listo Ash, empecemos

Ash: seguro que quieres hacerlo

Max: claro que sí, esperé mucho por esta pelea, no la voy a desaprovechar así que no te contengas y pelea con todo lo que sabes

Ash: bien, te doy el primer movimiento

Max: esta bien, trapinch, yo te elijo

Ash: vaya, un trapinch, como te dije, usaré al pokemon que acabo de capturar, ve -lanzando su pokebola

Max: imposible, donde lo capturaste

Ash: me atacó esta mañana en el parque, así que lo capturé

Max: un latios, será difícil pero no imposible

Ash: así se habla, comencemos

Y así empezó la lucha tan anhelada para Max. Mientras que adentro, Norman y Caroline hacían todo lo posible por disculparse con su hija, ella no les hacía caso y pedía que se fueran

Norman: hija, por favor! abre la puerta

May: no! -gritando- como pudieron haberse burlado de mi

Norman: no te pongas así, fue una simple broma

May: una simple broma! -enojada

Caroline: tranquila hija, abre la puerta y lo hablaremos mejor

May: no! váyanse, no los quiero escuchar -muy irritada

Norman: por favor hija, perdónanos, no quisimos que te enfadaras

Caroline: así es hija, nosotros sólo queremos tu bien

May: ya les dije que se fueran, no los quiero escuchar

Norman: pero hija ...

May: NO! -gritó fuerte

Caroline: por favor hija

May: ya les dije que no! quiero estar sola

Al ver que no iban a llegar a nada, se retiraron con decepción, quizá fue su error al ver hecho eso a su hija, estaban desesperados y no tenían opciones, la única forma era pedirle de favor al pelinegro que hablara con ella.

Afuera, la batalla estaba por acabar, Ash había vencido al trapinch, swablu, aron, electrike y al taillow de Max con su latios, al pequeño de lentes sólo le quedaba a su grovyle y no daba muestras de rendirse

Ash: bien Max, me has sorprendido, eres un buen entrenador

Max: aún no has visto nada, grovile usa bala semilla

Ash: latios, vuela y esquiva

Max: salta y usa hoja afilada

Ash: pantalla de luz -recibió el ataque casi sin ningún daño

Max: bala semilla otra vez

Ash: esquívalo y usa resplandor

El resplandor dio a grovile en el blanco dejándolo inconsciente

Max: lo hiciste excelente grovyle, regresa

Ash: fue una gran batalla para ser nuestra primera vez latios, descansa -regresándolo a su pokebola

Max: gracias Ash, jamás olvidaré esta batalla contra tu latios

Ash: gracias a ti, no tenía idea de que fueras tan fuerte, sigue así y podrás ser mejor que ese supuesto campeón -se refería a Brendan

Max: seguiré entrenando duro y algún día te venceré

Ash: eso ya lo veremos -confiado pero feliz

Max: claro que sí -sonreía

Ambos reían hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los padres de Max

Norman: Ash! -agitado

Ash: si que pasa

Norman: es May! -preocupado

Ash: que pasa con ella

Caroline: no nos quiere hablar, esta encerrada en su cuarto

Ash: ya se le pasará -sin tomarle importancia

Norman: este Ash, se que has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero podrías por favor ir a hablar con May, estoy seguro que ella te escuchará -le rogaba

Ash: pero yo ... -miraba la cara Norman y se rindió- esta bien, iré a hablar con ella

Norman: gracias Ash

Caroline: muchas gracias, estamos en deuda contigo

Ash: pero antes, saben la razón por la que se puso así

Norman: esto ... -mirando a su esposa que afirmaba- nosotros la engañamos para que nos diga que siente

Ash: respecto a quien?

Norman: ehh ... le mentimos que te fuiste para que nos diga que siente por ti -intranquilo por ver la respuesta

Ash: bueno, ya regreso, no suban a la habitación de May -se retiró

Norman: este chico, cada día me sorprende más

Caroline: como desearía que fuera parte de la familia

Max: es cuestión de May para que eso se cumpla

Ash caminaba hacia el cuarto de la castaña pensando en que decirle, no quería hablar sobre su relación, sólo quería que arregle las cosas con sus padres

Ash: !toc toc! -golpeando su puerta

May: ya les dije que no quiero hablar con nadie, váyanse -gritando

Ash: si ese es el caso, me voy -tranquilo

May: Ash! -se levantó de golpe y abrió su puerta, lo veía alejarse- espera

Ash: -parándose- dijiste que no querías hablar con nadie

May: pero ... -bajando la cabeza

Ash: terminemos con esto de una vez, sólo ... -interrumpido

May: entra a mi habitación, estaremos mejor ahí

Ash: me da igual

May: vamos entra

Ambos entraron, Ash se sentó en uno de los sofá con forma de torchic que había en la habitación, May cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en frente del pelinegro

Ash: no tenías que cerrar la puerta -cerrando sus ojos

May: no quiero que nadie nos vea

Ash: como sea, esto será rápido así que escucha

May: ... -ponía atención

Ash: no tienes porque enfadarte con tus padres, aunque te engañaron, ellos sólo querían saber lo que tenías guardado

May: ese es el caso, me engañaron, y no los puedo perdonar -enojada

Ash: son tus padres, ellos te dieron la vida, aunque estés molesta ahora, de seguro aún los amas como siempre

May: pero esta vez no, sobrepasaron el límite, incluso estaban a punto de reírse -alzando la voz

Ash: esas son las típicas situaciones que suele hacer tu padre para molestarte

May: pero esta vez exageró

Ash: no tienes porque estar así, ellos están arrepentidos y comprenden el daño que te hicieron

May: no! me engañaron y dijeron mentiras y no los puedo perdonar

Ash: -empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de la castaña-

May: se burlaron de mí y por eso no puedo ... -se silenció

Ash: basta! -alzo muy fuerte la voz- no es exactamente lo que tú hiciste conmigo -enojado porque no quería sacar el tema

May: ... -bajó la cabeza triste

Ash: te engañaron sí, pero no por eso tienes que dejarlos de amar, ellos aún te aman, tienes que hablar con ellos para arreglar las cosas

May: Ash -alzaba su cabeza

Ash: si estas dispuesta a cambiar, ve ahora con tus padres -se levantó

May: Ash! -se abalanzó contra él llorando

Ash: ... -quería safarse pero no podía

May: Ash! -se escondía en su pecho llorando sin consuelo

Ash: ya te he dicho millones de veces que no llores, ahora déjame -alzando la cabeza de la castaña

May: si -intentando calmarse pero volvió a llorar- Ash

Ash: otra vez -fastidiado- deja de llorar

May: te agradezco -ahora sí calmándose

Ash: a los que tienes que agradecer es tus padres, no a mí -liberándose del agarre de la castaña

May: gracias

Ash: ... -se dio vuelta intentando irse pero no pudo

May: espera -agarrándolo del brazo

Ash: que quieres

May: podemos hablar sobre lo nuestro

Ash: no! eso es historia

May: tu me dijiste que aunque me engañaron tenía que hablar con ellos para arreglar las cosas

Ash: agghh -se maldecía por haber dicho eso, se atrapó el mismo- eso es otra cosa -quería irse

May: claro que no, quiero hablar contigo, por favor - no soltando su brazo

Ash: no -frío

May: por favor Ash -lo agarraba más fuerte

Ash: no

May: por favor Ash

Ash: no -empezaba a perder la paciencia

May: no te voy a soltar

Ash: quieres hablar sobre lo nuestro -frustrado- eso quieres?

May: si -estaba segura

Ash: te voy a decir que hiciste, yo me enamoré de ti y tú sólo jugaste conmigo, me engañaste con alguien patético que ni siquiera te apreció como yo lo hice hacia ti, te fuiste sin pensar sobre lo que yo sentía, me rompiste el corazón y cuando lo dejaste a él fuiste y buscaste a otro, eres una ... ni siquiera vale la pena decirlo

May: -se arrodilló bajando su cabeza-

Ash: eso no te lo perdonaré jamás, me escuchaste, jamás!

May: Ash, perdóname, no quise hacer eso -lloraba sin control- estoy arrepentida de haberte dejado como si nada, me siento la peor basura del mundo -seguía llorando

Ash: ... -sólo escuchaba

May: no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti, aún si no me perdonas, estaré feliz si me aceptas de nuevo

Ash: levántate -y May se paró- ... -la abofeteó dejándola callada

May: ... -se aguantó las ganas de llorar, sabía que merecía eso y más

Ash: no digas estupideces, no hables por hablar, tienes una vida por delante y puedes hacerla sin mí, no soy el único hombre en el mundo

May: pero yo sólo te amo a ti, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasamos -llorando

Ash: deja de vivir en el pasado, eso ya pasó

May: Ash! -abrazándolo de nuevo- no quiero que te alejes de mi -llorando en su pecho

Ash: lo lamento pero no puedo, debo ir a Kanto ahora

May: puedo hacer todo lo que digas, pero por favor, acéptame de nuevo

Ash: estas segura -escuchando su petición

May: si, no puedo pensar en que haría si no te tuviera -escondiéndose en su pecho

Ash: en ese caso sólo te pido una cosa

May: dime, haré lo que sea

Ash: aléjate de mi y no vuelvas a hablarme -quería probarla

May: Ash! -lloraba más fuerte, no quería alejarse de su amado

Ash: tu me lo prometiste, ahora que vas a hacer -tranquilo y sin dejarla de abrazar

May: no te voy hacer caso, se lo que te dije pero no voy a alejarme de nuevo de ti, te amo y haré hasta lo imposible por estar a lado tuyo -dejando de llorar

Ash: estas segura?

May: si, no pienso perderte de nuevo -decidida

Ash: lo siento, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti

May: ... lo sé, pero eso no me importa, quiero empezar de nuevo contigo

Ash: eso no es tan fácil como crees, será mejor irme

May: no Ash, no te vayas -no la escuchó y se fue

El pelinegro se retiró de la habitación dejado a May llorando de nuevo, afuera se quedó pensando en que haría, quería volver con la castaña pero tenía miedo de que lo volviera a dejar, aún así su amor era más grande y tomó una decisión

Antes de entrar a la habitación que se le fue asignada, los padres de May lo interceptaron, preguntando lo que pasó. Él sólo les dijo que ya habló con ella y que sólo debía pensar, ambos sólo agradecieron la atención del pelinegro y este entró a su habitación

May sabía que Ash se iba ir ese día, no quería dejarlo ir, se calmó y decidió seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, ya tenía un plan de reserva por si acaso el se fuera volando en su charizard así que bajó con sus padres, hablaron de lo sucedido e hicieron las paces a cambio de ayudarla con Ash lo cual aceptaron gustosos

Ash estaba empacando las últimas cosas en su mochila, lo último que guardó fue el medio listón que comparte con la castaña, lo miró un rato, era la réplica que mando a hacer por sí se dañaba y lo guardó en su chaleco, sabía como destruir la confianza de May y usaría ese listón falso para probarla

Miró por última vez la habitación y bajó a la sala donde se veían a Norman, Caroline y Max con caras tristes por su retirada

Ash: bueno, muchas gracias por todo, fue agradable pasar aquí

Norman: no te preocupes Ash! eres bienvenido cuando seas

Caroline: no dudes en llamarnos y pasar a saludar

Ash: lo haré cuando sea posible

Max: oye Ash, vas a tener otra batalla conmigo?

Ash: es una promesa Max, pero hasta entonces entrena muy duro

Max: lo haré!

Ash: bien eso es todo, gracias -dando un abrazo a Norman

Norman: gracias a ti Ash -correspondiendo el abrazo

Ash: Caroline, su comida es exquisita, nunca la olvidaré -abrazándola

Caroline: gracias Ash, me alegro de que te gustara -correspondiendo el abrazo

Ash: adiós Max, ya sabes, entrena y nunca te rindas -dando un apretón de manos

Max: si, me volveré más fuerte y te venceré -feliz

Ash: -sólo sonrió e intentó retirarse, pero recordó que no se despidió de May- por cierto díganle a May que se cuide -ahora sí se acercaba a la puerta pero fue detenido por Norman

Norman: aguarda Ash

Ash: si que sucede?

Norman: toma Ash -dando dos boletos de un crucero- estos son boletos de un crucero de lujo que te llevará a Kanto, acéptalos

Ash: lo siento Norman, pero me voy a ir volando en charizard

Caroline: por favor Ash, es una manera de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros

Ash: pero ...

Norman: anda Ash, te aseguro que te divertirás

Ash: está bien -aceptando- pero sólo necesito uno

Norman: esto ... -no sabía como decirlo- el otro no es para ti

Ash: a no?

Caroline: es para May

Ash: May? -impactado

Norman: no te molestes Ash, ella quiere ir contigo

Caroline: nos suplicó que te pidiera que si podía viajar contigo, por favor Ash, llévala contigo

Norman: te prometo que no te causará problemas

Ash: no lo creo

Norman: por favor Ash, es el último favor que te pido

Ash: no estoy seguro

Caroline: por favor Ash, no te molestaremos más

Ash: pero...

Max: anda Ash, May ya no es la misma niña de siempre, sabe cuidarse, además quiero que seamos familia -lo último dijo sin pensar

Ash: ahhh?

Norman: no le hagas caso Ash, solo bromeaba, no es así -lo golpeó con el pie

Max: si, sólo estaba jugando -aguantando el dolor

Ash: como sea, por esta vez podrá acompañarme

Norman: gracias Ash

Caroline: si, muchas gracias

Ash: bueno, llaménla rápido antes de que me vaya

Max: ella ya te está esperando afuera

Ash: ya lo tenía todo planeado, no es cierto -mirando a todos

Todos: s..si -los descubrieron

Ash: sólo les digo uno cosa, no estaré al tanto de ella, si se descuida me iré sin ella

Norman: tranquilo Ash, lo comprendemos

Ash: bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Todos: adiós Ash! cuídate

Ash al salir vio que la castaña la estaba esperando para partir. Fue lo más tranquilo hasta acercarse y no le dirigió la palabra. Caminaba bastante tranquilo hasta alejarse de la casa del líder de gimnasio, fue en el mismo parque donde se detuvo un rato listo para romper la confianza de la entrenadora

May: porque te detienes -no había hablado desde que partieron

Ash: lo tenías planeado desde el principio, no es cierto? -amenazante

May: a que te refieres? -fingiendo que no entendía

Ash: el crucero de lujo, toda una semana, tu y yo, y no me sorprendería que nos asignaran la misma habitación -la descubrió

May: bueno, y si es así que, te dije que no me volvería a alejar de ti y este crucero es una oportunidad para estar cerca de ti

Ash: no lo creo

May: a que te refieres?

Ash: recuerdas esto -sacando el medio listón falso

May: si -alegre de que lo recordara también sacó su otra mitad

Ash: que simboliza para ti

May: simboliza todo lo que compartimos, el amor que sientes por mí y de igual forma el infinito amor y aprecio que yo tengo hacia ti

Ash: eso fue antes -sacando la pokebola de charizard- yo ya no te amo -sacando a su charizard

May: mientes, el hecho de que aún lo tengas significa que aún tienes un poco de afecto hacia mí -se defendía

Ash: no por mucho -arrojó el medio listón falso al aire- charizard usa lanzallamas y quémalo -ordenó sin ninguna emoción

Como dijo su entrenador, charizard con un potente lanzallamas incineró aquella copia del listón no dejando rastro de ella, con eso Ash quería destruir la confianza de May y también considerar aceptarla de nuevo si es que respondía de manera comprensible

May al ver el cruel acto de Ash, destruyó toda su confianza, ahora si sabía que no tenía algún afecto de ella, se fue al demonio con aquel ataque. Se arrodilló devastada, su mundo se había acabado, no tenía ni las intenciones de llorar, sólo quería estar sola y pensar

Ash al ver a May que se arrodilló y no dijo nada, intentó subirse en charizard, pero se le olvidó el crucero, al principio no le interesó aquel viaje por el océano, así que tiró su boleto a la castaña.

May analizó rápidamente la situación, quizá quemó el medio listón que tanto amor le tenía pero pudo haber sido una prueba para ella, con eso en mente intentó levantarse pero antes vio algo tirado en el piso y fue el boleto del crucero que pertenecía a Ash

Ash: toma, te lo regalo -le tiró su boleto- puedes ir con quien te plazca, después de todo, eres una experta en irte con cualquiera -lo dijo con tono apagado

May: claro que no -se levantó firme recogiendo el boleto y lo miro directamente a los ojos- aunque me dolió que hayas destruido ese listón que yo tanto amor lo tengo, no te voy a dejar ir

Ash: piensa lo que quieras -intentó subirse a su charizard pero fue jalado por la castaña

May: ya te dije que no me separaré de ti, este listón me dice que no debo desistir, voy a ir contigo a sí tu no lo quieras -decidida- vamos -devolviendo el boleto

Ash con su poder de aura veía el interior de May, admiraba la determinación de la castaña, en cierta parte estaba devastada por el acto que presenció pero lo que más predominada dentro de ella en ese momento es ese sentimiento de amor y determinación que no la abandonaba. El pelinegro miró con satisfacción a May, había aprobado una de las muchas pruebas que le haría pasar, recogió su boleto y aceptó que la acompañara

Ash: esta bien -con una expresión tranquila- voy a ir a ese crucero, pero te digo de antemano, si te descuidas te dejaré sola, entendiste?

May: comprendo, no voy a separarme de ti, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme cada rato -feliz porque sabía que aprobó una prueba para ella

Ash: ya lo veremos, voy al centro pokemon, quédate aquí, ya regreso

May: no! de ninguna manera, voy a ir contigo, te seguiré hasta el rincón más recóndito del mundo

Ash: ja -se alegraba- parece que lo dices enserio

May: claro que sí

Ash: esta no será la última prueba que te haga pasar, vendrán unas más difíciles así que prepárate

May: estoy lista para lo que sea, y para que no te escapes ... -lo agarró

Ash: suéltame -tranquilo pero feliz por aquella acción

May: no, así no te escaparás -también alegre

Ash junto con May que lo abrazaba por su lado derecho, llamó a Kanto, más específicamente a su madre, le contó que iba a ir en un crucero y que llegaría a casa en una semana. Ella afirmó feliz porque veía a May abrazada a su hijo con una expresión alegre y le dijo que no se preocupara que no iría a ningún lado, el pelinegro sólo sonrió de ver sana a su madre no sin antes despedirse de pikachu que también apareció en la llamada

A sí Ash, abrazado de May, llegaron al puerto donde el crucero estaba listo para zarpar. La castaña haría todo lo necesario en esa semana para reconquistar a Ash, iría por todo, incluso como lo iba a hacer antes, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma si era necesario

Ash se sentía feliz que May haya pasado la difícil prueba que le puso, con su aura vio las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña, esta vez si era amor puro y verdadero lo que sentía por él, aún así el daño que le hizo lo afectó mucho, esperaría paciente los sucesos del crucero de esa semana con la intención de volver a enamorarse de la castaña

Y así ambos subieron juntos al crucero esperando los diferentes acontecimientos que harían renacer su amor.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos volveremos a leer el próximo sábado, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**

Capitulo 3

Ash, junto con May, entró sin problemas al barco. El capitán estaba dando saludos a cada persona que ingresaba, le agradaba ver a mucha gente feliz viajar, y lo que más le hacía feliz es ver a jóvenes que se aman mutuamente y al ver a la pareja abrazados, pensó que sería bueno darles una agradable bienvenida.

Capitán: hola chicos, espero que se la pasen bien durante todo el viaje  
>Ash: gracias señor<br>May: lo disfrutaré! -sin soltar el brazo de Ash  
>Capitán: me alegro al ver a tan joven pareja viajar, me recuerda cuando yo era joven<br>Ash: lo siento, pero tengo que decirle que no somos pareja  
>May: por ahora -murmuraba a lo bajo<br>Capitán: jajaja -feliz- eso lo dices ahora chico, pero te aseguro que antes de que termine este viaje tendrás a una linda novia junto a ti, no es así -mirando a May  
>May: seguro, no lo dejaré -feliz<br>Ash: como sea, hasta luego señor  
>Capitán: no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, mejor llámame capitán, soy el encargado de este barco durante el viaje, pero -mirándolo- tu eres el campeón de Kalos! -grito<br>Ash: así es, pero no se lo diga a nadie capitán, no quiero hacer escándalo  
>Capitán: claro, pero ya que estás en este crucero te invito a ti y tu pareja a cenar esta noche<br>Ash: gracias capitán, pero creo que tengo que ...  
>May: aceptamos, seremos puntuales -le interrumpió<br>Capitán: jajaja, me gusta esa actitud, los espero a las 7 en la mesa principal  
>Ash: gracias por la invitación capitán -sin expresión en su rostro<br>May: gracias capitán, nos veremos después  
>Ash: capitán, con su permiso nos retiramos<br>Capitán: hasta la cena!

Y Ash fue molesto a su camarote por la acción de May.

Al entrar May quedó encantada, era una habitación de lujo, dos camas juntas grandes y acolchonadas, un baño sumamente grande con tina y regadera, un palco con jacuzzi y vista al mar, era todo perfecto y Ash no se imaginaba de donde Norman se había conseguido aquellos boletos.

Aún así no se quedó pensando en lo inmensa que era la habitación que compartiría con la castaña durante una semana, sino iba hablar seriamente con ella sobre sus acciones.

May: es muy grande -veía asombrada  
>Ash: si, lo es -pensando<br>May: yo escojo esta -acostándose en la cama izquierda  
>Ash: como sea -acomodando su mochila en un pequeño mueble<br>May: fue muy amable que el capitán nos haya invitado a cenar -feliz  
>Ash: cálmate y escucha -se puso serio<br>May: que sucede? -se puso nerviosa  
>Ash: no por el hecho de que compartas la habitación conmigo quiere decir que puedas tomar decisiones por mí -serio- si sigues con esas actitudes para mi no es ningún problema sacar a mi charizard y largarme de aquí dejándote sola<br>May: pero ...  
>Ash: pero nada, estás advertida!<br>May: esta bien -bajando la cabeza- sólo no te molestes  
>Ash: -se dio vuelta y se acostó en su cama<p>

May pensó que se había sobrepasado, se tomó mucha confianza con Ash y eso lo molestó demasiado, ahora debía actuar lentamente si no quería alejarlo de ella.

Por otro lado, Ash se puso a descansar un rato en su cama, pensaba en que hacer durante una semana en un crucero de lujo, lo único que se le vino a la mente es no causar mucho alboroto por su presencia aunque se sentía atrapado estar en el camarote, en esos momentos no le importaba que lo reconocieran, así que salió a dar un paseo por la cubierta.

Ash: ya vuelvo -se levantó tranquilo  
>May: espera -levantándose- voy contigo<br>Ash: no gracias, puedo cuidarme solo  
>May: te dije que no te dejaría en ningún momento, así que tendrás que aguantarte<br>Ash: eso crees tu -tranquilo  
>May: porque dices eso, no voy a dejarte<br>Ash: a no? -la sujeto de brazos  
>May: no! -lo miraba a los ojos<br>Ash: adiós -la empujo a la cama y salió rápido por la puerta  
>May: Ash! -se levantó de golpe pero ya no lo pudo alcanzar, lo perdió<br>Ash: no me va encontrar, mejor me voy a la cubierta a tomar aire  
>May: a donde fue? -miraba a ambos lados- voy a buscarlo en el comedor, de seguro tenía hambre -y así fue al comedor<p>

May fue rápidamente al comedor, era un salón gigante y lo buscaba por cada rincón que pudo pero no lo encontró ahí, la otra alternativa que se le ocurrió fue la cubierta así que fue rápido hacia allá.

Ash llegó a la cubierta e intentó recostarse sobre una de las tantas sillas de sol que se encontraban, pero un grupo de chicas lo identificaron y se acercaron para pedirle autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos. Ash no les negó y aceptó las peticiones de aquellas chicas, le relajaba estar con personas que le hacían olvidarse de las tensiones y para su última foto, se situó en el centro de todas, parecía una inocente foto, pero antes de que un señor se las tomase, todas las chicas besaron las mejillas del pelinegro.

May que había llegado a la cubierta, presenció con furia y a la vez triste aquella acción, no resistió verlo rodeado por varias chicas, que a la vez tenían un buen cuerpo y eran hermosas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el entrenador para alejarlo de todas ellas.

Ash sólo sonrió por la última acción de las chicas, después de la foto se despidió de aquellas chicas que le hicieron pasar un agradable momento, ellas se retiraron felices y con un suspiro por haber conocido al campeón de Kalos. Ya estando sólo se recostó sobre una silla para relajarse, pero fue poco el tiempo de haberse acostado y May ya había llegado con un reproche

May: porque me dejaste sola!  
>Ash: ah? -alzó la mirada- ah, sólo eres tu -volvió a acostarse<br>May: Ash! -gritó al ser ignorada  
>Ash: deja de gritar<br>May: que hacías con esas chicas!  
>Ash: eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por que darte explicaciones<br>May: eso lo sé, pero quiero saber  
>Ash: deja de molestarme<br>May: no! voy a quedarme contigo y no me importa si no quieres  
>Ash: has lo que quieras<br>May: lo que quiera eh -pensó  
>Ash: no me interesa<br>May: bien -se acostó encima del pelinegro  
>Ash: pero que crees que haces! -sintió a la castaña encima suyo<br>May: tu dijiste que haga lo que quiera, y yo quiero estar contigo así -lo abrazó  
>Ash: no me fastidies, suéltame -intentaba safarse<br>May: no lo haré -se aferró más fuerte- quiero estar así  
>Ash: esa no es tu decisión, suéltame<br>May: no te dejaré escapar de nuevo -se aferraba más  
>Ash: no vas a soltarme? -preguntó tranquilo<br>May: no -acomodaba intencionalmente sus senos en el abdomen de Ash  
>Ash: eso no va a funcionar conmigo -sintiendo el pecho de su amiga- así que déjame<br>May: ya te dije que no! mejor disfruta el momento -mientras acomodaba mejor sus senos en el cuerpo del pelinegro  
>Ash: ja -se mofaba- esas actitudes tuyas no me afectan, será mejor que te resignes<br>May: zzzzz -se hizo la dormida  
>Ash: hey! despierta -la empujaba sin respuesta<br>May: zzzzz  
>Ash: -se resignó- por esta vez ganas, pero no todo te va a salir como quieres -y cerró los ojos para dormir un momento<br>May: -"ya lo veremos" y se durmió con una sonrisa encima de Ash-

El clima era tranquilo acompañado con una brisa relajante, bajo una sombra May se durmió encima de Ash, todos los que pasaban por enfrente de ellos miraban con ternura la escena, se veían tan relajados que no se preocuparon de la posición en que se encontraban. Pasaron casi todo el día durmiendo en esa posición, May tenía dibujado en su rostro una expresión de victoria, estaba logrando captar de nuevo la atención de Ash, y si seguía así lograría recuperarlo por completo.

Después de unas horas de sueño, una fuerte brisa estaba intentando despertar a May, poco a poco ella se daba cuenta que pasó toda la tarde dormida encima de Ash, se lo quedó mirando ruboriza su rostro, se moría de ganas de fundir sus labios otra vez con los del pelinegro, hace tiempo que añoraba el momento donde ambos demostrasen su amor en su máximo apogeo aunque para eso debía seguir como lo a hecho hasta ahora, con acciones discretas, pero a la vez atrevidas y sutiles.

Se levantó y movió a Ash con sus manos para despertarlo, al no ver respuesta pensó en empujarlo pero eso le traería inconvenientes así que lo descartó, sólo se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura y lo movía suavemente.

May: Ash! despierta -lo movía suave  
>Ash: zzzz<br>May: Ash! -con voz dulce  
>Ash: zzzz ... -empezaba a despertar<br>May: Ash -no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
>Ash: zzz ... ha? -no había sentido el beso- que quieres -cerraba de nuevo sus ojos<br>May: Ash, ya es tarde y debemos ir a cenar con el capitán  
>Ash: ve tu si quieres -se dio vuelta para que lo dejara<br>May: al que invitaron fue a ti, tienes que ir -se puso del otro lado para que la viera  
>Ash: déjame dormir<br>May: ya dormiste lo suficiente, tenemos que alistarnos  
>Ash: si sigues así, será mejor que te alistes para viajar sola -saco a flote su mejor jugada<br>May: esta bien Ash -dejo de insistir al ver sus intenciones- podemos hacer otra actividad si quieres, además empieza anochecer y hace frío  
>Ash: mmm -pensaba y le rugía el estómago- tengo hambre -se quejó- no me queda de otra, será mejor alistarme para la cena<br>May: estupendo -contestó feliz- vamos a la habitación  
>Ash: no te ilusiones, sólo cenaremos y ya<p>

Ambos fueron a su habitación juntos, eran las 6 de la tarde y la cena empezaría en una hora, Ash fue el primero en entrar y darse una ducha rápida, no tardó ni 15 minutos y ya salía vestido con un traje formal.

Era turno de May de darse un baño, antes de entrar le insistió al pelinegro que la esperara y no la dejara sola lo cual aceptó después de no dejarlo en paz. May se tomó su tiempo y después de media hora salía vestía con un vestido elegante de color rojo que se ajustaba a su figura resaltando sus piernas y su pecho, le llegaba hasta los muslos y su escote daba una vista provocativa pero a la vez decente.

May pregunto al pelinegro como se veía y solo recibió una respuesta "estás bien", al principio se sintió ofendida, pensó en que no le interesaba pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cambiara de opinión, después de meditarlo sonrió y fue tomado de la mano de Ash al comedor donde el capitán los esperaba para cenar.

Ambos llegaron 5 minutos antes de las 7, el capitán los interceptó en uno de los pasillos y junto con la pareja fueron al comedor. Sé ubicaron en la mesa principal que todos conocían como mesa del capitán, se encontraban encargados, algunas personas invitadas, y la pareja al lado del capitán.

Fue una cena de lujo con una entrada de sopa de aleta de tiburón acompañado de una pequeña porción de arroz, después vino el plato fuerte el cuál consistía de langostas, camarones y otros tipos de mariscos acompañados de diversas salsas con frutas exóticas, y para terminar un postre el cual consistía en un pudín acompañado con un muesse de chocolate y una pequeña porción de tarta cubierta de una capa de crema batida y un pedazo de chocolate blanco.

May quedó maravillada con aquel banquete, literalmente estaba babeando por los exquisitos manjares que pusieron en frente de su vista, iba a lanzarse con todo pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que veía sus intenciones.

Ash: que crees que haces? -la detuvo  
>May: que no es obvio! tengo hambre<br>Ash: no estamos en un cualquier lugar, es una cena lujosa, así que comportaré -la miró amenazante  
>May: pero ...<br>Ash: nada, o quieres que me vaya  
>May: no Ash, lo siento, voy a comportarme -se disculpó a lo bajo<br>Ash: más te vale -la soltó

Y con una advertencia, May se comportó durante toda la cena, se sintió incómoda por cambiar a cada momento de cubierto, pero lo haría con tal de no enojar a Ash.

Ash por el contrario, ya sabía dominar cada utensilio, para cada platillo utilizaba uno diferente, demostraba su alta calidad en su etiqueta y no podía demostrar menos ya que era una persona importante, el campeón de Kalos.

La cena no tuvo mayor inconveniente, al terminar se quedaron charlando un momento con el capitán y llegando las 8 de la noche se retiraron a su habitación.

May: eso fue delicioso -mientras se adentraban a la habitación  
>Ash: más te vale haberte comportado<br>May: calma, no te haré pasar vergüenza, voy a serte caso en todo lo que me digas, claro si eso no implica alejarme de ti  
>Ash: me tranquiliza que empieces a comprender<br>May: no hay problema, ahhhh... -bostezando- ya me entró sueño, será mejor irme a dormir  
>Ash: ve tú, yo voy a estar relajándose un rato en el jacuzzi, estoy tensado y necesito liberarme<br>May: esta bien -inocentemente

Ash entró al baño y en un momento ya salía con su traje de baño, se fue al palco y se adentró en un relajante jacuzzi que estaba con una temperatura lo suficientemente elevada para pasarla un buen rato.

May disimuló sueño, pero al ver a Ash en el jacuzzi lo observó de pies a cabeza, se quedó embobada por el cuerpo que presenciaba con unos abdominales bien marcados y unos brazos fuertes lo hacían parecer a Ash una especie de Dios. En ese momento la castaña se arrepentía aún más por haberlo dejado, nunca imaginó a Ash con tal personalidad y con un cuerpo que provocaría a cualquiera, no lo pensó dos veces y ella también fue en busca de su traje de baño para acompañarlo.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con su cuerpo, una esbelta figura, unas piernas bien torneadas, sus senos de un tamaño considerable y su retaguardia bien definida acompañado de su clara piel hacían lucir a May como una especie de diosa.

El traje de baño de May consistía en un pequeño bikini de dos piezas, en la parte superior un brasier de color rojo que se ajustaba a los perfectos senos que poseía, y en la parte inferior un encaje del mismo color pero muy delgado que revelaba casi toda su anatomía inferior. Ya lista salió al jacuzzi cubierta con una toalla para poner en suspenso a Ash.

Ash estaba disfrutando del jacuzzi, había cerrado los ojos relajándose en esa agua milagrosa y una voz lo interrumpió de su relax, era May que se acercaba.

May: lo disfrutas?  
>Ash: no que tenías sueño<br>May: se me quitó y quise venir aquí, puedo entrar?  
>Ash: adelante -cerraba sus ojos<br>May: oye Ash!  
>Ash: que sucede -sin abrir sus ojos<br>May: como luzco -se retiraba la toalla

Ash abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una diosa frente a él, por un momento pensó en aventarse ahí mismo con ella, pero dominó sus impulsos y se controló de hacer una locura, sin embargo May no lo hacía tan fáci, con unos movimientos sensuales y al darse una vuelta modelaba exclusivamente para él dando a conocer cada detalle de su esbelto cuerpo de que no ser por su pequeño bikini, lo estaría modelando desnuda.

May vio la expresión de Ash con una cara de satisfacción, había logrado uno de sus cometidos que era dejarlo embobado con su cuerpo. Y al reírse moderadamente de acercó al pelinegro a disfrutar del agua.

May: y que piensas? -preguntaba inocentemente  
>Ash: ...<br>May: Ash? -inocente se giró a su lado  
>Ash: te ves bien -sin titubear<br>May: me queda bien? fue lo primero que vi -seguía inocente  
>Ash: estas perfecta<br>May: me alegro que te guste -y se sumergió en el agua agarrando el brazo del pelinegro  
>Ash: porque tienes que estar tan cerca, el jacuzzi tiene mucho espacio<br>May: porque me siento segura a tu lado -se aferró más fuerte  
>Ash: como quieras -y volvió a cerrar sus ojos<p>

Pasaron unos 10 minutos donde predominaba el silencio, para Ash era un silencio cómodo ya que no quería hablar, pero para May era un silencio incómodo, se moría de ganas de hablar con el pelinegro aunque se sentía feliz estar abrazando a Ash no se aguantaba estar callada.

May: oye Ash -con tono dulce  
>Ash: ahh? -dijo bajo<br>May: podemos hablar  
>Ash: que quieres<br>May: que vas hacer cuando acabe la semana  
>Ash: es simple<br>May: que cosa?  
>Ash: no tienes que saberlo<br>May: anda dime -con una sonrisa  
>Ash: no te lo diré -dibujado una sonrisa<br>May: no me vas a decir -juguetona  
>Ash: no -confiado<br>May: a no?  
>Ash: no te lo voy a repet...<p>

May agarró a Ash y lo sumergió en el fondo del jacuzzi, se divertía al sumergir en el agua con todas sus fuerzas, no lo dejaba salir a tomar aire.

Por otro lado Ash, aunque sorprendido por aquella acción estaba despertando dentro de sí ese sentimiento que se estaba escondiendo, lo que hizo la castaña le pareció divertido y aún sin poder respirar estaba relajado y tenía las intenciones de seguir jugando con ella.

Después de safarse del agarre de May, Ash tomó un poco de aire, sujeto a May firmemente de sus caderas y la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo a tal punto de sentir la respiración de cada uno en sus rostros.

Ash: ahora verás -le hablaba muy de cerca  
>May: y que vas a hacer -amenazante pero a la vez juguetona<br>Ash: quieres saber  
>May: haber, déjame pensar -en pose pensativa- si!<br>Ash: segura que quieres saberlo  
>May: si ... ahhhh! -grito<p>

Ash que sujetaba las caderas de May se sumergió con ella al centro del agua hasta más no poder, jugaba con el cuerpo de la castaña tocando su abdomen incluso le hacía algunas cosquillas provocando en May diversión.

Al salir, May no le dio tiempo de respirar y lo volvió a sumergir, ella también jugaba con su cuerpo acariciando su abdomen y sujetando coquetamente los brazos y pectorales de Ash, disfrutaba mucho explorar el cuerpo del pelinegro ya que poco a poco empezaba a calentarse, pero por miedo a un regaño lo dejó ahí sin pasar el límite

Ash: affffffff! -respiraba agitado  
>May: ya te cansaste? -agitada<br>Ash: si quiero puedo estar toda la noche así  
>May: no te creo -se abalanzó sobre el y lo tiró de nuevo al agua<p>

Pasaron así un tiempo hasta que May realmente se cansó, respiraba con algo de dificultad pero el pelinegro no dejaba de jugar con ella y en un acto inconsciente lo agarró muy fuerte de los brazos a tal punto de dejarle las marcas de sus uñas

Ash: ahhh! -adolorido  
>May: perdóname, yo no quise hacerlo -preocupada<br>Ash: que te sucede -intentando calmarse  
>May: perdóname -suplicando<br>Ash: por esta vez -calmado- será ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde  
>May: si -cabizbaja por lo que hizo<br>Ash: te vas a quedar ahí? -viendo que no se movía  
>May: no, ayúdame a salir<br>Ash: -le extendió la mano-  
>May: una más! -y lo jalo cayendo encima de ella<br>Ash: te jodiste! -metiéndola de nuevo en el agua

Terminando su última ronda Ash ayudó a May a salir, ambos se cubrieron con una toalla y entraron a su habitación dejando un desastre en todo el palco por toda el agua que salpicaron

Una vez dentro May fue la primera en entrar en el baño y al darse una ducha rápida de 10 minutos ya salía lista para dormir con una pijama delgada de seda transparente, se tenía una clara vista de lo que usaba por debajo y que estaba compuesto de un brasier blanco y abajo un encaje del mismo color que daba una espléndida vista de sus esbeltas piernas.

Ash no quiso bañarse y al ver que May entró al baño aprovechó el momento para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, si se lo podía llamar pijama, ya que primero secó su cuerpo, se cambió de ropa interior y para dormir sólo se puso una bermuda y nada que lo cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ash se acostó de inmediato ya que estaba exhausto, se cubrió todo lo que pudo y se durmió en seco.

May ya había salido con su provocativa pijama, quiso seducir a Ash pero sus planes fueron frustrados al verlo dormir como un tronco, dio un suspiro para acostarse en su cama con la mirada al pelinegro que, al observarlo detenidamente, vio que no tenía puesta nada encima, pensó que estaba durmiendo desnudo y sin titubear fue despacio hacia la cama de Ash y se acostó al lado suyo.

Aunque al mirar más de cerca sólo vio que no usaba nada en su parte superior, se sentía feliz de dormir a su lado y más al sentir su musculoso cuerpo, lo abrazó y como estaba profundamente dormido le dio un beso en los labios para después dormir feliz a su lado toda la noche.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 4

**Empiezo a despertar**

Después de una satisfactoria noche de descanso, Ash estaba empezando a despertarse ya que era costumbre actual de él levantarse a la madrugada a realizar ejercicios.

Poco a poco empezaba a frotarse los ojos para quitarse un poco la pereza y al querer salir de la cama lo jaló de vuelta un brazo que estaba entrelazado con el suyo. Miró que se trataba del brazo de May, no sabía si molestarse o admirar la determinación de la castaña por dormir a su lado sin pedirle permiso, por ese momento no le puso mayor importancia a ese asunto y con sumo cuidado fue safándose de su agarre para no despertarla

Ya sin ningún agarre, se despojó de su bermuda y se colocó su ropa deportiva para luego salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Como no podía trotar tranquilamente por el barco, fue al gimnasio que se situaba en el piso de encima de la sala del comedor.

Fue un entrenamiento aligerado, primero utilizó la caminadora por 30 minutos para después pasar a la bicicleta. Después de utilizar otros implementos para su entrenamiento culminaba haciendo pesas para fortalecer sus brazos.

Por otro lado, May empezaba a despertarse con una sonrisa, había dormido con Ash toda la noche y lo primero que quería ver ese día era el rostro del pelinegro junto al de ella, pero fue grande su desilusión al estar acostada sola en la cama de Ash, pensó que la había dejado y pronto le invadió una depresión que la hizo llorar desconsoladamente.

A unos minutos de estar llorando, Ash ya regresaba de su entrenamiento y antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar el llanto de la castaña, no sabía porque rayos lloraba esta vez y para saber el motivo se quedó de espaldas a la puerta escuchando los lamentos de May.

May: Ash! -lloraba fuerte- porque! porque me dejaste sola! ahora sé que te perdí para siempre -gemía de dolor- yo te amo -derramaba más lágrimas- me equivoqué en cambiarte por cualquiera, me arrepiento y si pudiera cambiar el pasado nunca me hubiera separado de ti -se lamentaba- Ash! donde estas? -seguía llorando fuerte

Al oír esa pequeña declaración que siempre le repetía la castaña, comprendió que realmente May lo amaba de verdad porque esta vez sin estar al frente de ella había dicho el mismo discurso pero con más sentimentalismo. Se contuvo en aceptarla de inmediato, tenía que llegar a más con él aparte de esas palabras y sólo entró como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

May: Ash! -lloraba fuerte- porque te fuiste -se escondía en una almohada  
>Ash: ya deja de llorar -entraba sin inmutarse rumbo a la nevera<br>May: Ash! -paró de llorar y lo vio caminar tranquilo enfrente suyo  
>Ash: no se porque siempre te has dado por llorar, ya me tienes cansado con tus lloriqueos -mientras abría una botella de agua dándole la espalda<br>May: Ash! -saltó de la cama y fue lo más rápido posible a abrazarlo  
>Ash: que quieres<br>May: Ash! -lo abrazó desprevenido  
>Ash: -sin soltar el agua por el fuerte abrazó y dándose vuelta- que quie...<p>

Antes de decir otra palabra, May ya no se podía contener y fundió sus cálidos labios con los de Ash, en ese beso explotaban todas sus emociones que se encontraban reprimidas, lo besaba apasionadamente y Ash no hacía nada para impedirlo ya que él también extrañaba ese calor y sabor de los labios de May junto con los suyos.

Por unos segundos Ash se dejó llevar por el beso pero después reaccionó rápidamente mojando la cabeza de May con la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos.

May: Ash! porque hiciste eso  
>Ash: porque me besaste! -mostrando un enojo falso<br>May: esto Ash -titubeando  
>Ash: tu que! -seguía con su acto<br>May: pensé que te habías ido y que me habías dejado sola y al verte de nuevo no tenía otra cosa en mi mente más que besarte -algo nerviosa  
>Ash: pensaste que me fui -reafirmando lo dicho<br>May: s..si -temblorosa  
>Ash: no hace falta decir más -acercándose a su cama<br>May: que vas hacer Ash? -preguntaba nerviosa  
>Ash: me voy de aquí, yo te dije que no me iba a ir a menos que me hagas pasar un mal momento, y tu falta de confianza me demuestra que no me amas y sólo me quieres utilizar de nuevo -seguía con su acto queriendo probarla<br>May: no Ash! por favor discúlpame, fui una tonta en no confiar en ti -se arrodilló- te suplico que no te vayas  
>Ash: levántate, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de decisión, me voy -abriendo la puerta<br>May: no Ash! -lo sujetó fuerte- espera  
>Ash: di lo que quieras, pero no cambiaré de opinión<br>May: yo ... yo sólo ... -lloraba- no te vayas -se acurrucó en su pecho- soy una tonta, jamás debí haber desconfiando de ti y si con palabras no cambias de opinión, quizá esto sirva

Y entonces May se acercó tímidamente a Ash y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso más cálido con toda la ternura y la inocencia que la caracterizaba, lo besó sin dejarlo de abrazar todo lo que pudo hasta que por la falta de aire ya no pudo seguir y rompió con el beso.

May: espero que me disculpes, dame una oportunidad más y no volveré a cometer otro error te lo aseguro -dejando de llorar  
>Ash: vi tu interior con mi aura y se lo que dijiste salió de tu corazón -calmado<br>May: eso quiere decir que ...  
>Ash: te daré una oportunidad más, pero esta será la última, un error y me voy así que ...<p>

May no se pudo contener de nuevo y esta vez lo besó más fuerte que se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso, con su rostro todo ruborizado por la acción, no lo dejó escapar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pero a la vez con toda la inocencia que tenía, y siguió besando a Ash como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ash por su parte, estaba feliz de que May haya superado otra de sus pruebas y por un corto periodo de tiempo se dejó llevar por los encantadores besos de la castaña, exactamente como pasó antes reaccionó de inmediato y la roció con otro chorro de agua de su botella que aún no la había tirado.

May: Ash! no me mojes -sonriente  
>Ash: deja de besarme<br>May: no -lo beso de nuevo  
>Ash: -disfruto unos segundos del beso y la volvió a mojar<br>May: Ash! -lo beso de nuevo  
>Ash: -no quería separarse, intentó mojarla de nuevo pero May le arrebató la botella- dame mi botella<br>May: no -seguía besándolo- ahora que vas a hacer sin tu botella  
>Ash: -la agarró de la cintura y la alejó-<br>May: -le salpicó agua y lo beso de nuevo-  
>Ash: hey! no me mojes! -la besaba<br>May: tu hiciste lo mismo -con otro beso  
>Ash: ahora verás -la cargo agarrando firmemente sus caderas<br>May: uy que miedo -lo atenazó con sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello para seguir besándolo

Ash sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo de la castaña y la llevaba al palco, May que lo seguía besando apasionadamente pensó en un principio que Ash lo iba a "hacer" con ella debido a la manera en que la sujetó pero luego se extrañó al ser llevada al palco.

Una vez en el filo del jacuzzi ambos seguía besándose sin control, Ash le había seguido el juego pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para no dejarse llevar por la emoción y ya agarrando firme a May, la tiró al jacuzzi salpicando una gran cantidad de agua

May: ahhhhh!  
>Ash: que te sirva de lección<br>May: Ash! -agitada  
>Ash: ... -se quedó observando el cuerpo mojado de May, el agua había apretado su pijama y como era una tela delgada marcaba perfectamente sus atributos<br>May: sácame Ash -juguetona al ver la cara que puso el pelinegro  
>Ash: -le extendió la mano<br>May: ven tu también  
>Ash: ahh! -se cayó- ahora verás<br>May: jajaja basta Ash! jajaja  
>Ash: tu te lo buscaste<br>May: a sí  
>Ash: jajaja basta, no continúes<br>May: tu lo quisiste -con fuerza sacó su chaleco y despedazó su camiseta  
>Ash: sigue y lo pagarás caro<br>May: quiero verlo -acariciando su cuerpo  
>Ash: no me provoques<br>May: si quiero -dándole un beso  
>Ash: ...<br>May: ahhhhh! -gritó

Ash estaba siendo dominado por sus impulsos y en un acto rompió toda la pijama de May dejándola en ropa interior

May: Ash -provocativa-quieres seguir jugando -intentando quitarse su brasier  
>Ash: para! -le agarró sus manos para que no se lo quite<br>May: Ash yo ...  
>Ash: no estás lista aún, si me demuestras todo tu amor lo haremos antes de bajar de este crucero<br>May: Ash -lo besó- te demostraré todo mi amor, te lo aseguro  
>Ash: -sonrió- será mejor ir a cambiarnos<br>May: rompiste mi pijama -con lágrimas falsas  
>Ash: y tu mi camiseta, así que estamos a mano<br>May: eso no es justo  
>Ash: si lo es, vamos adentro que muero de hambre<br>May: yo también

Y así ambos salieron mojados del jacuzzi que aún estaba hecho un desastre por la noche de ayer, y se adentraron a su habitación, después de una rápida ducha de May y otra de Ash, estaban listos en 30 minutos para ir a desayunar.

Terminado su desayuno regresaron a su habitación en busca de sus trajes de baño para luego dirigirse a la piscina.

Ya teniendo un lugar para acomodarse, May fue a un vestidor para cambiarse y al salir todos los hombres quedaron embobados al ver a la castaña como salía vestida, un brasier de color piel muy delgado en donde resaltaban los grandes que eran sus senos y abajo un encaje del mismo color muy delgado que debido al color piel que usaba daba ese toque de no llevar nada puesto.

Ash hizo lo mismo y no se quedó atrás con las chicas, salió con una bermuda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, resaltaban sus fuertes piernas y daba una excelente vista de su abdomen y sus musculosos brazos y con el rostro confiado y de seguridad que mostraba enloquecía a cualquier chica que lo veía de cerca.

May vio a Ash y estaba a segundos de lanzarse ahí mismo y hacer locuras con él pero antes de abalanzarse sobre él le ganaron otras chicas que lo cubrieron y le pidieron autógrafos y fotos con él porque inmediatamente lo identificaron y supieron que era el campeón de Kalos.

May estaba más que furiosa y celosa por ver a Ash cubierto de hermosas chicas que a pesar de tener un buen cuerpo, no le superaban pero aún así se sentía muy celosa y para no enfadarlo sólo se acostó en la silla de sol donde se acomodaron.

Ash estaba incomodándose de tener a varias chicas a su lado, en un principio no le importaba porque era un pequeño grupo pero después empezaron a llegar más y más a tal punto de no tener espacio ni de respirar, de reojo miraba a May para que lo ayudara pero se llevó una gran decepción al verla rodeado de algunos chicos que le piropeaban.

Al poco rato de acostarse, se acercó un pequeño grupo de 3 hombres a hablar con la castaña que en un principio no les hizo caso, pero por los piropos y los halagos habló un momento con ellos.

Pasaba un agradable momento hablar con ellos y en un momento dado miró a Ash para ver como le iba, pero su expresión cambió de uno alegre a uno de culpa al ver él rostro de decepción del pelinegro que la había visto, lo único que se le vino a la mente es despedirse de aquel grupo de hombres para no meterse en problemas con Ash.

Al intentar despedirse de aquellos chicos, ellos le propusieron ir a una habitación para "divertirse" un rato, ella se negó y los chicos no aceptaron su respuesta así que la siguieron insistiendo pero al recibir siempre una respuesta negativa no lo aguantaron y la obligaron agarrándola sin piedad, ella vivía aquel momento aterrorizada y gritó el nombre de Ash para que la viniera a ayudar

Ash se despedía de las últimas chicas y al fin se había liberado de todas, regresó la mirada a May y al verla agarrada a la fuerza y gritando su nombre fue lo más rápido que pudo para liberarla.

Ash: hey! la chica no quiere ir con ustedes, así que suéltenla  
>H1: y quien nos lo dice -confiado<br>H2: vete de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado -confiado  
>H3: nos interrumpes, la señorita y nosotros tenemos un asunto, vete -confiado<br>Ash: no lo creo, suéltenla antes de que me enoje -calmado  
>H2: ja! un debilucho como tu no tiene palabra aquí, lárgate antes de salir lastimado<br>May: Ash! ayúdame -le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas  
>H1: cállate -tapándola la boca<br>May: Ash! -gritaba lo que podía  
>Ash: no quiero tener problemas, suéltenla y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada<br>H3: quien te crees que eres! -intentando darle un golpe  
>Ash: muy lento -esquivando el golpe- no eres oponente para mi -dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe<br>H2: como te atreves, lo pagarás -intentando darle un golpe  
>Ash: otro lento -lo esquivó- sólo eres un hablador -lo dejó inconsciente<br>H1: oye -tembloroso- discúlpanos por favor, no lo volveremos hacer  
>Ash: ya es tarde para eso, les dí su oportunidad y ahora te arrepentirás de no haberlo aprovechado -acercándose<br>H1: no te acerques o lo pagará ella -agarrando más fuerte a May amenazándolo  
>Ash: -no le hizo caso y se acercó, con su poder de aura vio que no tenía las agallas de hacerle daño-<br>H1: discúlpame, no lo volveremos hacer, por favor no me lastimes -temblando masivamente y soltando a May  
>May: Ash! -refugiándose en sus brazos<br>Ash: calma, ya estás a salvo -ahora viendo al cobarde que se moría de miedo- por esta vez te perdonaré, llévate a tus amigos y no vuelvan a molestarnos  
>H1: como usted mande señor -y de inmediato cargó a sus dos amigos y se fue corriendo por un pasillo dejando humo por donde pisaba<p>

May estaba asustada y se refugió lo que más pudo en los brazos de Ash, lo abrazaba muy fuerte y no tenía la intención de dejarlo, ahora que estaba junto a él se sentía segura.

Ash sólo la abrazó para que dejara atrás el suceso y se sintiera segura, en el momento que la vio con otros hombres sintió sus celos apoderarse de su ser, cada vez empezaba a enamorarse de nuevo de May y no soportaba verla con otro que no sea él.

May: gracias Ash -sumergiendo su cara en su pecho  
>Ash: hey, hey, no te pases -alejándola- que hacías con ellos<br>May: yo ... -no quería decirlo  
>Ash: otra vez empiezas con tus juegos -dándola la espalda<br>May: Ash perdóname  
>Ash: no quiero escucharte, ya no sé que pensar se ti<br>May: no Ash, no fue mi culpa -quebrando su voz  
>Ash: como se que no me engañas, me voy un momento y tu ya te vas con otros<br>May: pero no fue mi culpa, ellos fueron los que me hablaron y tu que estabas rodeado de mujeres -con tono celoso- me dejaste aquí sola  
>Ash: tu sabes muy bien que soy el campeón de Kalos y que soy famoso, yo no tengo la culpa de que me pidan algunas fotos y autógrafos<br>May: lo sé, pero aún así no soporto verte con otras -defendiéndose  
>Ash: esa no es excusa para irte con los primeros que veas -celoso<br>May: lo siento Ash, no quise hacerlo -lo abrazo por la espalda  
>Ash: suéltame, no quiero oír tus mentiras<br>May: Ash -poniéndose en frente de él- ... -agarrando su mano- lo sientes -colocándola en su seno izquierdo para que sienta su corazón- lo sientes latir, late por ti, y te hablo con mi corazón al decirte que no tengo la culpa, y si hubo un malentendido te pido que me disculpes -inocente  
>Ash: -con su aura supo que no lo engañaba- May ...<br>May: sé que estuve mal al haberme llevado por cualquiera y por eso me disculpo  
>Ash: -sonrió- May<br>May: que es tan gracioso -cambiando de ambiente  
>Ash: acepto tus disculpas<br>May: Ash! -abrazándolo  
>Ash: sólo no vuelvas a caer en esos juegos de nuevo, no me gusta verte con otros<br>May: estas celoso? -inocente  
>Ash: yo...<br>May: estas celoso! -sonriente  
>Ash: no estoy celoso -tranquilo<br>May: si lo estás -besándolo- no tengo ojos para otro así que no tienes que estar celoso  
>Ash: que no estoy celoso -conteniéndose<br>May: si lo estas Ash -provocándolo-  
>Ash: ya, lo admito, quizá si lo estuve pero sólo un momento<br>May: -sonriente le dio otro beso- siempre me gusta ese lado tuyo y por eso te amo  
>Ash: ya calma, mejor vamos a nadar<br>May: vamos -lo agarró y se fueron juntos

Pasaron unos minutos nadando para luego pasar a acostarse a tomar el sol. Después de haberse divertido un momento regresaron a su habitación, que ya había sido arreglada por el personal de servicio, para cambiarse e irse a almorzar.

Tuvieron un almuerzo de lujo, todo en el buffet eran platillos exquisitos, desde las más grandes langostas hasta el más fino caviar, May babeaba por todos los platillos que veía en frente suyo, pero Ash la detuvo y le advirtió de nuevo que debía comportarse y sólo recibió un puchero como aceptación

Después de tan delicioso almuerzo, regresaron a su habitación y sin nada que hacer Ash se durmió un momento. May le habló pero no recibió respuesta y se acercó al pelinegro para reprocharle y ahí fue cuando lo vio dormido, no tuvo otra opción que dormirse junto a él ya que no lo quería hacer enojar al despertarlo

Durmieron por unas horas, no tuvieron la noción del tiempo y cuando Ash empezaba a despertar miró al reloj que se situaba en la pared y se sorprendió al ver marcado las 7 de la noche, intentó levantarse pero igual a la mañana el brazo de May lo jaló de nuevo a la cama. Era ese el momento que tenía Ash para hablar sobre dormir juntos con la castaña para que no vuelva a pasarse del límite

Ash: May! despierta  
>May: zzz ... ah? -aún adormilada<br>Ash: despierta May  
>May: hola Ash -con tono dulce<br>Ash: tenemos que hablar  
>May: de que quieres hablar -inocente<br>Ash: velo tu mismo -señalando sus brazos  
>May: esto Ash -se alejó ruborizada<br>Ash: porque duermes conmigo, en la mañana pasó lo mismo y ni siquiera lo apruebo  
>May: eh ... -nerviosa<br>Ash: no se porque lo haces, pero no me gusta que duermas conmigo sin avisarme  
>May: duermo contigo porque tengo miedo!<br>Ash: miedo?  
>May: miedo a perderte, miedo a que te alejes, miedo a que te vayas con otra, miedo a que me abandones, por eso cada noche que puedo voy a dormir contigo porque tengo miedo<br>Ash: May -tomándola de brazos- si piensas eso es que no me tienes confianza así que ...  
>May: tengo completa confianza en ti, pero quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, no quiero perderte otra vez y me da miedo no verte así como lo hiciste en la mañana<br>Ash: bueno, eso fue porque ...  
>May: lo sé, entrenas todas las mañanas para mantenerte en forma, pero no me importa, cada vez que no te veo siento que se destruye mi mundo -quebrándose- yo ... yo no se que haría si te perdiera de nuevo<br>Ash: May ...  
>May: Ash, ya no aguanto estar separado de ti, quiero estar contigo de nuevo y por eso ...<br>Ash: calma, ya te explique que si quieres estar conmigo tienes toda esta semana para demostrarme todo tu amor, no me apresures o si no ya sabes, saco a mi charizard y me voy  
>May: lo sé, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad te demostraré todo el amor que te tengo -besándolo<br>Ash: ya veremos -correspondiendo el beso- como se me fue la tarde, no tengo de otra, voy al casino  
>May: Ash! no sabía que tenías esos vicios<br>Ash: tranquila, no es que me gaste todo el dinero  
>May: voy contigo, no se nada de eso pero me gustaría intentarlo<br>Ash: veremos si puedes entrar -bajo  
>May: dijiste algo<br>Ash: vamos  
>May: -entrelazó su mano con la de Ash y partieron al casino<p>

Al llegar al casino Ash mostró una credencial que le permitía entrar porque al igual que May sólo tenía 17 años, pero en cambio, May no pudo entrar ya que era menor de edad y no tenía nada para que le acreditara para poder ingresar

Ash ya estaba adentro viendo como se las arreglaba May, pero al ver que todos sus intentos fueron en vano sólo se quedó ahí parada mirándolo con mucha tristeza y con algunas lágrimas. Esa escena de May lo conmovió y dejando atrás el pequeño afán de divertirse en juegos de azar prefirió ir con ella a otro lugar antes de malgastar su dinero

Ash: vamos May -caminando  
>May: Ash -limpiándose las pocas lágrimas y siguiendo su paso- porque?<br>Ash: porque no me gusta verte llorar, prefiero ir a otro lugar antes de verte llorar  
>May: -lo abrazó y casi lo hace caer por el fuerte beso que le dio- gracias<br>Ash: no me agradezcas, ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, será mejor ir a dormir  
>May: ay un lugar al que podemos ir<br>Ash: a donde?  
>May: podemos ir al karaoke<br>Ash: karaoke? no soy bueno cantando y lo sabes  
>May: aunque no cantemos, podemos bailar y pasarla rico<br>Ash: suena bien, esta decido, vamos al karaoke

Ambos fueron al karaoke y juntos pasaron un agradable momento bailando. Ash bebía un poco al igual que May pero no se sobrepasaron, y en un momento de descuido de Ash la castaña aprovechó para escaparse al escenario sin que se diera cuenta, el pelinegro buscaba a la castaña por todos lados y no la encontraba hasta que una voz por el micrófono llamó su atención, era May que le iba a dedicar una canción

May: y esto es para la persona que se robó mi corazón, el chico que me conquistó con su inocencia y que nunca me abandonará, esto es para ti Ash! -dando un beso volado

May con todo su corazón dedicó una canción para Ash, cantaba con todo fervor sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, lo único que tenía en su mente es darle ese consentimiento y su más profundo agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en su corazón.

Ash escuchaba cada palabra que le dedicaba May, sin duda esa canción le llegaba al alma, cada vez sabía que se estaba enamorando más de May y de alguna forma no la quería aceptar tan rápido, la canción fue una buena prueba de su amor pero aún no era suficiente para aceptarla de nuevo.

Al terminar la canción, May fue a los brazos de Ash y lo besó en frente de todos, Ash correspondió el beso y le agradeció la dedicatoria y como un regalo extra dejó a May que planeara lo que harían el día de mañana a lo que ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y otro beso.

Los dos bebieron un poco más y la castaña ya empezaba a marearse a lo que Ash puso un alto y ambos volvieron a su habitación para descansar. El pelinegro la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama para que no se haga daño.

May: Ash, te amo -besándolo  
>Ash: lo se, pero ahora descansa, bebiste demasiado<br>May: te amo Ash, no te dejaré ir -atenazándolo con sus piernas  
>Ash: suéltame May, debes descansar<br>May: si quieres que te suelte tendrás que besarme  
>Ash: -sin dudar la besó-<br>May: -no lo soltó y lo siguió besando-  
>Ash: ya May, es suficiente -serio- descansa<br>May: no Ash, bésame de nuevo  
>Ash: te dije que descanses! -alzó su voz<br>May: vamos Ash sólo uno más  
>Ash: quieres que me vaya no es así<br>May: no Ash, no te vayas -derramando lágrimas- perdóname  
>Ash: tranquila no me iré ahora, pero descansa<br>May: Ash -ruborizada  
>Ash: si?<br>May: podemos dormir juntos?  
>Ash: mmm -pensando<br>May: por favor Ash, no haré nada malo  
>Ash: mmm -pensando<br>May: Ash, te suplico  
>Ash: por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres<br>May: -lo beso

Y ambos durmieron juntos otra noche, May con una ineludible felicidad y Ash con un rostro tranquilo de ver a May como la chica del que se enamoró

A la mañana siguiente Ash estaba despertando como de costumbre para su entrenamiento, se levantó sin problema se puso su ropa deportiva aún adormilado y antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle

Ash: y May?

Ash miró de inmediato a las camas y encontró la cama de May sin ninguna arruga y la suya totalmente alborotada, no tenía idea de donde pudo haberse metido a esa hora, trato de buscarla por toda la habitación incluso en el palco pero no había señales de ella

No supo que paso con ella y salió rápido a buscarla por algún lugar del barco, paso por la cubierta, el comedor y no estaba, subió por las escaleras pasando por el gimnasio, no sabía porque pero dio un pequeño vistazo rápido dentro y literalmente casi se muere de la impresión

Ash: "May se levantó temprano y para entrenar!" -pensó muy alterado

Ash se acercó con la castaña que en ese momento estaba de espaldas en la caminadora y sin decir nada ocupo otra caminadora que se encontraba a lado suyo

Ash: que haces aquí -caminando  
>May: buenos días Ash<br>Ash: buenos días, ahora responde  
>May: tengo que cuidar mi figura y ya que tu vienes a entrenar me pareció buena idea venir acá al gimnasio<br>Ash: pero tan temprano  
>May: quería darte una sorpresa para cuando llegaras, pero me cogiste desprevenida así que ya no pude<br>Ash: pudiste haberme avisado, te busqué por todas partes  
>May: que lindo Ash, gracias por preocuparte<br>Ash: como sea

Y así ambos se ejercitaron durante toda la mañana, después regresaron a su habitación para luego desayunar.

May ya tenía planeado todo para ese día primero empezaría con un desayuno en su palco privado, después irían a relajarse en la sala de masajes, luego tomarían un sauna, almorzarían y en la tarde se la pasarán en el karaoke bailando. Todo sucedió tal cual lo planeó la castaña, cuando se cansaron de bailar pasearon por la cubierta mirando el espléndido atardecer que les ofrecía la naturaleza, May no se contuvo y beso a Ash el cual le correspondió, regresaron a su habitación y por unas horas disfrutaron del jacuzzi para luego descansar.

El amor que se ocultaba en Ash estaba despertando, cada momento que pasaba con May lo hacía reaccionar de manera diferente, la quería tener en sus brazos, protegerla, sin duda cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba de nuevo de su castaña.

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pareja: AshxMay**_

_**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Nota: Se que no corresponde a la categoría y por eso pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien en este capítulo **_

_**Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no me hago responsable de malos comentarios**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

**Nuestra primera noche**

Pasaron los días y la semana en el crucero estaba por terminar, May se había ganado casi por completo el corazón de Ash, logró recuperarlo con todo el cariño y aprecio que sentía por el pelinegro, desde una simple muestra de celos hasta una discusión no fue lo suficiente para alejarlo de ella, acató todas las condiciones que le propuso y las cumplió sin falta

Todo iba bien entre ellos, sólo le faltaba una cosa a May para que el amor que siente por Ash esté completo y eso es entregarse en cuerpo y alma. May ya tenía planeado el momento, sólo debía esperar

Era el último día en el crucero y la pareja conformada por Ash y May estaban disfrutando del sol cerca de la piscina, como era de esperarse May atraía la atención de todos los hombres y Ash de todas las mujeres, muchos envidiaban a la pareja

Ya era de noche y como despedida el capitán invitó de nuevo a la pareja a cenar, hubo todo tipo de platillos y después de haber degustado casi todo el menú se retiraron a su habitación en eso de las 8 de la noche

Era el momento de la verdad para May, ella invitó a Ash a disfrutar de la última noche en el jacuzzi y este no puso pretexto alguno, sólo se cambió y llegó al lugar citado antes que May, su bañador no era gran cosa sólo se colocó una bermuda negra

Al poco rato May llegó, se cubría con una toalla y caminaba coquetamente hacia el pelinegro que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella con toda precaución se acercó sigilosamente y sin ser notada por Ash se retiró la toalla y de un salto cayó en frente del pelinegro

Ash por toda el agua que había salpicado no pudo ver a May de forma clara y al limpiarse las gotas que cubrían sus ojos se quedó boquiabierto por ver a la castaña, usaba un brasier rojo muy pequeño donde exponía la mayor parte de sus senos, y abajo usaba un hilo rojo donde marcaba perfectamente su retaguardia

May sonrió y antes de que Ash diga una palabra se abalanzó sobre él y fundió sus labios como si no hubiera fin. Ash también la beso pero rápidamente la alejó un poco para hablar

Ash: May ... estas! -no pudo decir más  
>May: estoy que Ash? -inocente<br>Ash: tu lo sabes, no te hagas  
>May: no lo se, dímelo -provocativa<br>Ash: no me lo hagas decir  
>May: quiero escucharlo Ash, quizá esto te motive -le dio otro beso<br>Ash: May ... estas hecha toda una -pensando sus palabras- diosa, no puedo decir más, eres perfecta  
>May: gracias Ash! -con otro beso<p>

Así ambos pasaron el resto de la noche charlando sobre sus sueños y sobre su "relación" que aún no se concretaba. Ash empezó a sentirse con sueño y se disponía a salir para descansar pero la castaña lo detuvo y de ahí empezaría la última prueba de su amor

Ash: bueno May ha sido grato hablar contigo, mañana llegaremos al puerto y quiero descansar -levantándose  
>May: es cierto Ash, mañana llegaremos pero me falta hacer una cosa antes de bajar<br>Ash: que cosa?  
>May: ... -su corazón palpitaba rápido<br>Ash: May?  
>May: ... -se decidió<br>Ash: bueno, mañana habla... -jalado de vuelta- que te pa...

May lo atrajo y lo besó alocadamente con todas sus ganas, llegó el momento de entregarse

May: Ash, ya no aguanto -besándolo  
>Ash: que cosa? -besándola<br>May: Ash! llegó el momento  
>Ash: que momento?<br>May: -sonrojada se quitó su brasier dejando en libertad sus blandos senos que aclamaban por atención  
>Ash: May ... -sin palabras<br>May: hazme tuya Ash! -besándolo de nuevo  
>Ash: -la besaba y agarró firmemente sus caderas- eso quieres?<br>May: si! ellas son tuyas ahora y aclaman por tu atención -señalando sus senos  
>Ash: -subió sus manos y acarició los blandos senos de May<br>May: ahh! -suspiró- sigue  
>Ash: -ahora acaricia sus pezones que se pusieron firmes por el contacto<br>May: ahh! -gemía- Ash!  
>Ash: si? -seguía con sus juegos con los senos de May<br>May: te amo, te necesito -lo besó apasionadamente  
>Ash: -la seguía acariciando<br>May: ahh! -excitada- no te detengas  
>Ash: -ahora con su boca lamía cada parte de su pecho-<br>May: ahh!  
>Ash: -dejo de jugar con sus senos y la agarró firme de su cintura<br>May: Ash -sonrojada y besándolo- te necesito  
>Ash: antes de continuar tengo dos preguntas para ti<br>May: cuales? -acariciando sus músculos  
>Ash: May, cuantas veces ya lo has hecho?<br>May: Ash! -toda roja  
>Ash: responde<br>May: es mi primera vez Ash, te lo juro  
>Ash: -con su aura confirmó que lo que dijo la castaña era verdad<br>May: quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y por eso te entrego mi virginidad -muy ruborizada  
>Ash: y la otra ...<br>May: cual es? -dudosa  
>Ash: te estas cuidando, ya sabes<br>May: seguro Ash, no me descuidaría y por eso quiero hacerlo contigo de inmediato -sonrojada  
>Ash: en ese caso -la volvió a besar y sujetó ambos extremos de su hilo<br>May: estoy lista Ash, soy toda tuya

Ash de un tire arrancó el hilo rojo de May dejándola completamente desnuda y a su disposición, contemplaba cada parte de su anatomía con paciencia, apreciaba el espectáculo que le brindaba la castaña con su cuerpo y cada vez empezaba a excitarse haciéndose notar en el bulto que empezaba a formarse en su entrepierna

May estaba toda ruborizada por quedar desnuda y que Ash la mire tan detenidamente, pero poco a poco estaba empezando a perder la pena porque de inmediato se estaban apoderando de ella un profundo mar de placer al ver el bulto de su amigo

May: Ash, parece que estas listo -observando el bulto  
>Ash: tal parece que si -se acercó a ella<br>May: que tal sí continuamos -coqueta  
>Ash: por mi no hay problema<br>May: entonces -se agachó y le retiró su bermuda  
>Ash: vaya que quieres hacerlo -asombrado de la rapidez de la castaña<br>May: -con cara pícara le retiró lentamente el bóxer al pelinegro y veía asombrada su miembro- Ash! es enorme!  
>Ash: -la levantó- tu también las tienes grandes -masajeando sus senos-<br>May: Ash! -roja  
>Ash: eres hermosa -besándola<br>May: ahh! -gemía por el contacto- te amo Ash y te necesito ahora  
>Ash: estas segura?<br>May: completamente  
>Ash: entonces vamos -la cargo en sus brazos<p>

Ash llevó a una May que lo besaba con todas sus fuerzas adentro para poseerla. La tumbó en la cama dejándola de rodillas al filo de esta, la castaña se acercó a un Ash que se quedó parado y con una de sus manos agarró su miembro y lo empezó a masturbar.

Ash disfrutaba de toda la atención de May, le brindaba un enorme placer con sus manos y no se esperaba lo que seguía, May dejó de masturbarlo con sus manos y ahora lo hacía con su boca lo que provocó en el pelinegro un placer inimaginable. May saboreaba cada centímetro que podía, no dejaba escapar nada y con su lengua recorría toda su virilidad

May: es lo mejor que he probado, esta muy rico  
>Ash: May! lo haces bien -disfrutando<br>May: así esta bien -pasando su lengua por la punta  
>Ash: oh! May -la acostó- es tu turno<br>May: ahhh! -sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro- ahh! sigue! sigue! ahh!  
>Ash: te gusta? -saboreando el interior de May<br>May: ahh! si Ash! ahh! ahh! sigue!

Ash continuaba masturbando a May con su lengua, y al pasar sus dedos por esa zona íntima de la castaña hizo que arqueara su cuerpo por el incontrolable placer que sentía. Ash por un tiempo la seguía sentir placer pero se detuvo en seco para comenzar de una vez, May no se contuvo y debido a todo el placer que recibió terminó el momento con su primer orgasmo, sentía vergüenza por terminar y cubrió su inocente rostro con una almohada.

Ash: May, no debes tener vergüenza, es normal que tu cuerpo responda de esa forma -consolándola  
>May: pero Ash! ya terminé -sin quitarse la almohada<br>Ash: calma May -retirándole la almohada- es normal y si no estás lista para seguir será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí  
>May: no Ash por favor, hemos llegado tan lejos estoy lista para entregarme<br>Ash: segura?  
>May: si!<br>Ash: -colocándola en posición- aquí voy  
>May: vamos Ash! estoy lista -sintiendo el miembro del pelinegro en la entrada de su vagina<p>

Ash empezaba a penetrar lentamente a May, le provocó un placer inimaginable al sentir muy estrecho el interior de la castaña, y poco a poco empezó a tomar ritmo

May liberaba gemidos de placer pero a la vez una cuantas lágrimas por ser su primera vez, estaba en una disputa entre dolor y placer que la hacía desesperar, pero pasando el tiempo y tomando ritmo junto con Ash el dolor iba desapareciendo y el placer ganaba terreno en su interior

May: ahh! ahh! -entrando en ritmo- que bien se siente ahh!  
>Ash: May! estas muy estrecha<br>May: ahh! ahh! sigue Ash! ahh! ahh! ahh! -gemía toda excitada  
>Ash: -la penetraba con más fuerza<br>May: ahh! ahh! esperé mucho por esto Ash ahh! dame todo lo que tengas  
>Ash: -seguía con su acto<br>May: ahhh! -gemía fuerte y toda sonrojada

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Ash se detuvo y la apartó

May: no Ash por favor sigamos, fue muy excitante hacerlo -siendo apartada  
>Ash: tranquila May -acostándose- ahora ven<br>May: Ash! -roja y ubicándose encima del pelinegro- ahhhh! ahhhh! -siendo penetrada- está muy adentro ahhhh! ahhhh!  
>Ash: eres fabulosa May<br>May: te amo Ash! ahhhh! ahhhh! más rápido ahhhh! ahhhh!

Así la pasaron con su acto, sus cuerpos pedían por más placer pero a la vez un descanso, no se detenían y cambiaban su posición para relajarse y ganar más placer y después de que pasaron minutos con su tierno acto de amor, ambos estaban llegando a su límite

May: ahhhh! ahhhh! Ash! ahhhh! ya no puedo ahhhh! me vengo ahhhh!  
>Ash: yo también May! -con más fuerza<br>May: ahhhhh! ahhhhh! ahhhhh! te amo Ash! ahhhhh! ahhhhh! te amo! te amo! ahhhh! ASH! aaaaaaaaaaaah! -llegó a su segundo orgasmo  
>Ash: -la penetraba más rápido<br>May: ahh! ahh! -cansada pero aún sentía placer por ser penetrada- ahh! ahh! Ash!  
>Ash: May! -sacó rápido su miembro del interior de la castaña y expulso toda su esencia en los senos y parte del rostro de May<br>May: que rico -lamiendo el semen de sus senos- es delicioso -limpiándose el rostro-  
>Ash: eres fantástica May -agitado<br>May: tu también Ash -agitada empezó de nuevo a masturbarlo con su boca  
>Ash: May! que bien se siente<br>May: te amo Ash! -se levantó junto con el pelinegro  
>Ash: May! -la besó-<br>May: Ash, ay algo que quiero preguntarte -besándolo  
>Ash: dime<br>May: te he demostrado todo mi amor, y ahora estoy parada junto a ti, lo que quiero decir es que si tu ...  
>Ash: -la besaba- no deberías preguntar por eso, nunca dejé de amarte May, eres la única para mí<br>May: entonces ... -emocionada  
>Ash: claro que seremos pareja de nuevo<br>May: Ash! -lo tumbó en la cama besándolo sin control- te amo!  
>Ash: yo te amo más! -levantándose- será mejor limpiarnos, estoy cansado<br>May: yo también Ash, no sabía que fueras tan enérgico -sintiendo la virilidad de Ash en su abdomen- parece que aún quiere jugar  
>Ash: tal parece que sí -tranquilo<br>May: ay Ash -abrazándolo- creí que nunca volvería a estar junto a ti -derramando unas pocas lágrimas  
>Ash: tranquila May -consolando- a partir de ahora estaremos juntos<br>May: -empezó a llorar  
>Ash: May -limpiando sus lágrimas- te amo<br>May: Ash -besándolo- te amo!

Después de unos segundos besándose pasaron juntos a darse un baño en la tina, si no fuera porque Ash se contuvo pudieron hacerlo de nuevo ahí, ya a altas horas de la noche se acostaron juntos en la cama de Ash, May se cubría en el pecho de su novio y Ash la abrazaba, esa era la primera noche en donde ambos dormían solos como una pareja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el crucero estaba llegando al puerto de Ciudad Carmín, por sorprendente que fuera, Ash no se levantó temprano para su rutina diaria de ejercicios, el alboroto que montó ayer con su novia lo dejó exhausto.

May dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su novio, estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su Ash. La luz que penetraba una ventana le llegaba en la cara y poco a poco fue despertándose, en un principio no se ubicó pero después de sentir a lado a su novio lo contempló expectante para que lo primero que viera esa mañana fuera ella

La luz empezaba a iluminarse en el rostro del pelinegro y poco a poco abría sus ojos, primero no veía bien por la luz reflejada pero al acomodarse miró a la castaña feliz de verlo despertar

May: buenos días Ash  
>Ash: buenos días May, como amaneciste?<br>May: de maravilla -lo besó- tu eres el responsable de mi actitud  
>Ash: te amo May -besándola<br>May: y yo a ti Ash -con otro beso  
>Ash: vaya que ayer me cansé, ni siquiera me desperté para ir a entrenar -recalcando su acto con la castaña<br>May: yo también estoy cansada, tienes mucha energía -coqueta  
>Ash: y tu no lo hiciste fácil, te movías tan bien ... -recordando<br>May: Ash! -ruborizada le dio otro beso- que tal si lo repetimos antes de bajar  
>Ash: lo lamento May, pero tengo mucha hambre y quiero desayunar<br>May: bueno creo que yo también tengo hambre -acariciando su estómago- será mejor ir antes de que lleguemos

May se levantó y se quitó su pijama enfrente del pelinegro, ya no sentía pena de que la viera desnuda, y se colocó su vestimenta habitual. Ash hizo lo mismo, se quitó su pijama y al igual que su novia se cambió enfrente de ella, el no sentía pena de que lo viera y sin titubear lo hizo con toda su paciencia

Antes de salir al comedor empacaron sus cosas para tenerlas listas al regresar, y una vez terminada esa actividad se dirigieron tomados de la mano al comedor. Como siempre se presentaban platillos exquisitos y de alta calidad, ambos sólo ordenaron una taza de café con jugo acompañado de unos waffles y una pequeña porción de pastel de vainilla

Terminado su ligero desayuno caminaron juntos por la cubierta observando el paisaje que les brindaba la naturaleza, y a lo lejos observaban las tierras que conforman la región Kanto, Ash sólo suspiró de nostalgia por volver y May lo abrazó para que se sintiera un poco más alegre

Por un altavoz uno de los encargados anunciaba que llegarían a Kanto en 20 minutos y al escuchar el anuncio regresaron a su habitación a recoger su pequeño equipaje. No tardaron nada en ir y al salir dieron un último vistazo a la habitación que fue testigo de las locuras de su amor

Arribaron al puerto antes de lo anunciado y el capitán como lo hizo al principio despedía a cada persona y al ver a Ash y May tomados de la mano y juntos sabía que no se equivocó con ellos

Capitán: pero que tenemos aquí -saludando a la pareja  
>Ash: hola capitán, fue un placer haber viajado en este crucero<br>May: este crucero fue muy especial  
>Capitán: que te dije Ash, antes de que terminara este crucero tu saldrías con una novia -victorioso<br>Ash: jeje tenía razón capitán -abrazando a May  
>Capitán: cuídalo bien May, que chicos así ya no se consiguen<br>May: gracias capitán no lo dejaré escapar -dándole un beso  
>Ash: ni yo te dejaré escapar -con otro beso<br>Capitán: que bello es el amor joven, bueno chicos les deseo lo mejor en su relación y espero que algún día vuelvan a viajar en este crucero  
>Ash: se lo prometo capitán -despidiéndose<br>May: algún día regresaremos -también despidiéndose  
>Capitán: fue un gusto conocerlos muchachos, que les vaya bien en su relación<br>Ambos: gracias -levantando sus manos en señal de despido  
>Capitán: adiós -también levantando su mano<p>

Y en una pequeña pero significativa despedida Ash y May de despidieron del capitán que se encontraba feliz de ver a tan joven pareja unida por los lazos de amor que compartían

Caminando por el puero de ciudad Carmín, Ash iba a liberar a charizard de su pokebola para llevarlos a su casa pero antes de que eso ocurriera May lo detuvo y le dio una razón para no hacerlo

Ash: bien charizard yo te ...  
>May: espera Ash<br>Ash: que pasa May?  
>May: no quiero ir volando directo a tu casa<br>Ash: a no? entonces como piensas que llegaremos hoy a pueblo Paleta?  
>May: que tal si nos tomamos un tiempo como pareja y nos aventuramos de nuevo en esta región!<br>Ash: pero yo quiero ir a pueblo Paleta de inmediato, quiero ver a mi mamá y descansar  
>May: por favor Ash -agarrándolo del brazo<br>Ash: para serte sincero estoy cansado de recorrer diferentes ciudades sin un objetivo claro y tu idea no me convence demasiado  
>May: vamos Ash, podemos ir hasta ciudad Azafrán tomamos el magnetotren hasta ciudad Verde y vamos a pueblo Paleta a pie<br>Ash: pero...  
>May: Ash -poniendo unos ojitos irresistibles para el pelinegro<br>Ash: no me puedo negar a esos ojitos, esta bien May, ganas por esta vez  
>May: si! -lo besó- vamos -lo agarró de su mano<br>Ash: no tan rápido May!

Ambos partieron tomados de la mano en ruta a ciudad Azafrán, pero antes de salir de ciudad Carmín se dirigieron al centro pokemon para una revisión de sus pokemons y una llamada a la mamá de Ash

Ash: mamá! como estás?  
>Delia: hijo! que alegría que me llames, estoy bien con Mr. mime y pikachu en casa y tu hijo?<br>Ash: excelente mamá, llamó para avisarte que ya llegué a Kanto pero...  
>Delia: pero ...<br>Ash: sólo que ... -interrumpido  
>May: hola! señora Ketchump<br>Delia: hola May! veo que te has puesto más hermosa  
>May: ay señora Ketchump -sonrojándose- gracias<br>Delia: es la verdad hija  
>May: siempre debo estar así de hermosa para mi Ash -dándole un beso<br>Delia: tu Ash? -dudosa pero emocionada  
>Ash: lo que te iba a decir mamá es que voy a llegar a pueblo Paleta en unos días más porque voy a recorrer parte de Kanto con mi novia -entrelazando sus manos- May<br>Delia: ... -emocionada  
>Ash: mamá! -se asustó al no decir respuesta<br>Delia: felicidades Ash! jamás pensé que conseguirías a una novia tan hermosa  
>Ash: gracias mamá<br>Delia: May cuida de mi hijo, te lo encargo  
>May: no se preocupe señora Ketchump, no se me escapará -abrazando a su novio<br>Delia: que lindos se ven -con ternura  
>Ash: bueno mamá, te llamaré otro día, me despido<br>Delia: hasta luego Ash y no te olvides que tienes que cuidar de May  
>Ash: claro mamá<br>May: hasta luego señora Ketchump  
>Delia: hasta luego May cuídate<br>Ash: bueno mamá hasta luego  
>Delia: cuídate hijo, te quiero -y se terminó la llamada<p>

Ash y May recogieron a sus pokemos terminada la revisión y de inmediato partieron a ciudad Azafrán, durante el camino se daban unos cuantos besos y sin parar llegaron a dicha ciudad al anochecer

May: estoy cansada Ash -caminando lento  
>Ash: vamos May, no fue tan largo el viaje<br>May: a no?  
>Ash: además tu fuiste de la idea de venir a ciudad Azafrán<br>May: pero yo pensaba que llegaríamos mañana  
>Ash: ya no ay excusa, vamos al centro pokemon a descansar, te parece?<br>May: claro amor

Ambos entraron al centro pokemon muy cansados, dejaron a cargo a la enfermera Joy sus pokemos y pidieron una habitación para los dos lo cual la enfermera cumplió amablemente

Dejaron su equipaje en la habitación y de inmediato bajaron a cenar porque no almorzaron durante el día para llegar rápido a la cuidad. Después de cenar dieron un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, habían centenares de luces colgadas por las calles y al ver un cartel observaron de que estaban anunciando un concurso pokemon. May con sus ojitos que nadie se resiste, le pidió a Ash que entrarán juntos, el pelinegro no puso objeción y aceptó entrar con ella al concurso

May: gracias Ash, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mañana  
>Ash: eso espero<br>May: que tal si regresamos a la habitación y nos divertimos un rato -con cara coqueta  
>Ash: estás segura?<br>May: si  
>Ash: no que estabas cansada por el largo viaje a pie?<br>May: siempre tengo energía para ti -besándolo  
>Ash: en ese caso, regresemos<p>

Ambos regresaron lentamente al centro pokemon, ingresaron a su habitación y cuando May se recostó en la cama automáticamente se quedó dormida. A Ash sólo le salía una gota en la cabeza por ver a su novia en ese estado, el viaje realmente la dejó sin energías y viéndola con toda la inocencia le quitó de encima sus prendas dejándola sólo en ropa interior para luego acomodarla a un lado de la cama

Una vez dejado a May recostada se entró al baño y se dio una ducha fría, se puso su pijama y de inmediato se acomodó a un lado de la castaña para poder descansar, y antes de caer rendido agradeció a Arceus por darle una nueva oportunidad por estar junto a la persona que se robó su corazón, le agradeció por estar junto a May

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno lectores hasta aquí llegamos, y reitero, si he ofendido a alguien por la escena sexual me disculpo . <em>

_Hasta la próxima_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pareja: AshxMay_**

**_Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

Capitulo 6

**No otra vez**

Era la madrugada en ciudad Azafrán y Ash empezaba a despertarse para su rutina diaria de ejercicios, a su lado estaba May profundamente dormida sin ningún tipo de preocupación y con una sonrisa que marcaba su delicado rostro.

Admirando a lo que es su novia, quiso quedarse junto a ella hasta que despertara, pero como ya era de madrugada y no podía volver a dormir se levantó sin molestar a May de su sueño y se vistió con su ropa deportiva para luego salir a trotar alrededor de la ciudad

Ash pasó la mayor parte de la madrugada trotando, como ya empezaba a salir el sol pasó cerca del dojo de karate que ya se encontraba abierto y para fortalecer sus habilidades entró con la intención de retar a cada uno de los integrantes

Al entrar observó que cada integrante del dojo se encontraba en meditación, no los quiso interrumpir y se dispuso a salir pero fue detenido por el líder que salía de una habitación. Hablaron sobre su entrenamiento y después de que lo retó a un duelo el líder del dojo aceptó su desafío

Líder: muchachos, descansen un momento, el es Ash y me ha retado un duelo -les hablaba a sus pupilos

Todos los mencionados se colocaron alrededor del campo para presenciar el duelo entre su líder y Ash

Líder: bien Ash, empezamos?  
>Ash: estoy listo<p>

Referí: esta batalla será de tres pokemons, se podrán hacer sustituciones y la batalla termina cuando los 3 pokemons de un lado del campo no puedan continuar

Líder: te doy el primer movimiento  
>Ash: como guste, ve latios<br>Líder: ayúdame hitmonlee

Mientras la batalla daba comienzo en el centro pokemon una castaña estaba teniendo un cálido sueño, murmuraba el nombre de su novio a cada momento mientras un tinte rojo se apoderaba de sus mejilla, cada vez su cuerpo ganaba temperatura y con un gemido empezaba a despertarse pero al poco tiempo cayó rendida de nuevo retomando su sueño

El tiempo pasaba y la batalla que tenía Ash no era muy complicada, había derrotado a hitmonlee y a hitmonchan con su latios y snivy todos los integrantes del dojo quedaron perplejos al ver a su líder perder sin que el oponente haya perdido un pokemon, ahora la batalla se definía para el líder entre su machamp y el greninja del pelinegro

Líder: machamp usa karatazo  
>Ash: velocidad extrema y colócate detrás<br>Líder: gira machamp  
>Ash: golpe aéreo<br>Líder: usa golpe centrado

Los ataques impactaron pero el golpe aéreo de greninja ganó terreno y dio de lleno a machamp dejándolo fuera de combate

Líder: lo hiciste bien machamp, regresa  
>Ash: buen trabajo greninja, toma un descanso<br>Líder: eso fue asombroso Ash, casi nadie ha logrado derrotarme sin perder un pokemon te felicito  
>Ash: no fue nada, además son los pokemons quienes se merecen la felicitación<br>Líder: me gusta tu actitud muchacho, así que quiero darte esto -extendiendo una pokebola  
>Ash: está seguro?<br>Líder: por supuesto, estoy seguro que lo cuidarás y lo harás muy fuerte  
>Ash: gracias -aceptando la pokebola<br>Líder: espero le des un entrenamiento muy duro para que sea igual de fuerte que ti  
>Ash: se lo daré, bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por recibirme<br>Líder: no es nada, puedes volver cuando quieras  
>Ash: lo haré -y salió con la pokebola en su mano<p>

Cuando Ash estaba llegando a la salida un integrante del dojo se puso pensativo desde que lo vio y después de analizar y observar bien al pelinegro lo reconoció y supo que él era el campeón regional de Kalos.

Integrante: él es el campeón de Kalos! -gritó muy fuerte

Todos se quedaron aún más sorprendidos pero el que mayor sorpresa se llevó fue el líder, no se imaginó haber luchado contra un campeón regional y en un momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Ash escuchó el comentario y sólo sonrió para después salir del dojo, ahora eran las 8 de la mañana y se estaba muriendo de hambre así que regresó de inmediato al centro pokemon en dónde esperaba que May ya estuviera despierta

Al llegar dejó a la enfermera Joy a sus pokemons para que recuperaran energías y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con su novia, al abrir la puerta vio que seguía dormida pero lo que no sabía era que ella ya despertó y fingía que aún dormía

Ash: "vaya que el viaje si la agotó"

No la quiso despertar y entró a la regadera para una ducha fría, y antes de entrar fue atrapado en los brazos de May que lo siguió

May: buenos días Ash  
>Ash: buenos días May -dándose vuelta<br>May: porque me dejaste sola -fingía tristeza  
>Ash: no quise despertarte, te veías tan hermosa dormida<br>May: pero y si tu te ...  
>Ash: -la besó- no te abandonaré May, te amo demasiado<br>May: -lo besó con fuerza- gracias por no dejarme  
>Ash: jamás lo haré -la besó de nuevo<br>May: vas a la regadera -coqueta  
>Ash: si, entrené toda la mañana en el dojo karate y estoy algo cansado<br>May: quieres que te acompañe -sacándole la camiseta  
>Ash: estaré bien sólo<br>May: no lo creo -quitándose su brasier  
>Ash: eres hermosa May -la sujeto de sus caderas<br>May: tu también lo eres -acariciaba sus músculos  
>Ash: no te irás verdad<br>May: no!  
>Ash: entonces entremos -y aún con ropa se adentraron en la regadera<br>May: porque no giras la llave y empezamos  
>Ash: eso haré -y giró la llave del agua fría<br>May: aaaa! Ash! -sentía su cuerpo helado  
>Ash: eso es para que se te pasé la calentura -sonriente<br>May: no se me la va a quitar -empezó a besarlo

Así pasaron un rato en la regadera, se desvistieron pero sólo se acariciaban sin llegar a asuntos mayores y después de sus juegos cariñosos en agua fría se cambiaron para ir a desayunar

Luego de un ligero desayuno tomaron rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría el tan anhelado concurso, al entrar se registraron y recibieron una tarjeta y un estuche para listones, ambos fueron al salón de coordinares esperando su llamada para participar, al entrar no notaron a un peliverde que los veía con una expresión frustrante

La presentadora Lilian empezaba a anunciar a los participantes uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de Ash para ir al escenario

Lilian: ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente coordinador, oriundo de pueblo Paleta y ... -quedó impactada

Todo el público quedó en silencio para escuchar las palabras de la anunciadora

Lilian: damas y caballeros, denle una calurosa bienvenida al campeón de Kalos, Ash Ketchump! -anunció eufórica

Todo el público quedó en shock al escuchar semejante anuncio, y al verlo ingresar al escenario gritaron hasta que sus gargantas quedaron irritadas, las chicas eran las más animadas ya que quedaron enamoradas al verlo

Ash vestido con su traje diario ingresó tranquilo al escenario y saludo al público que aclamaba por él

Ash: bien sal latios! -salió de su pokebola con un vuelo rápido

El público cada vez quedaba asombrado, sólo de ver al campeón de Kalos en un concurso era demasiado pero ver a un pokemon legendario causó la mayor impresión

Ash: latios resplandor y contenlo con fuerza psíquica

Latios empezaba a formar una esfera brillante y con la fuerza psíquica la contuvo

Ash: lánzala al aire pero no la liberes

Latios acato la orden

Ash: pantalla de luz -latios se cubrió de una luz amarillenta- ahora usa gigaimpacto a toda velocidad alrededor del resplandor

Latios daba vueltas alrededor del resplandor, la acción era hermosa en donde el centro se podría interpretar que era un núcleo y latios que volaba a gran velocidad alrededor daba la impresión que se trataba de un átomo

El público no se quedó callado y mientras apreciaban el espectáculo daban silbidos y ánimos al pelinegro que los dejó encantados

Ash: terminemos latios, colócate encima -le ordenó- utiliza fuerza psíquica y comprime todo lo que puedes el resplandor

Latios con su poder comprimía lo más que podía el resplandor hasta que llegó el punto que no podía más y el resplandor estalló emanando diversas explosiones en forma de fuegos artificiales

Lilian: eso fue increíble, denle un gran aplauso a nuestro participante y campeón de Kalos, Ash!

El público no esperó y estallaron en aplausos, silbidos y aclamaciones

Ash: gracias latios -lo regresó a su pokebola y se marchó no sin antes despedirse

Lilian: ahí lo tienen, ahora continuemos con el concurso

Ash regresó tranquilo a la sala de entrenadores, cuando entró fue atrapado en los brazos de May

May: eso fue increíble Ash! no sabía que eras tan bueno en los concursos  
>Ash: sólo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no es nada<br>May: me apoyarás?  
>Ash: siempre te apoyaré May -besándola<br>May: gracias Ash -besándolo

Seguían pasando los concursantes y llegó el turno de May que se fue sin antes besar a su novio. Cuando Ash había regresado de su presentación se percató de la presencia del peliverde que no lo dejaba de ver, quiso ir a hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a su novio pero se contuvo

La presentación de May fue excelente pero no se comparó con la de Ash que se llevó la mayor ovación por parte del público en especial de las chicas

Lilian: y ella es May, un gran aplauso para la coordinadora. Y ahora, también desde la región Hoenn, denle la bienvenida a Drew!

May que volvía al salón se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre del coordinador, no sabía que hacer porque de todas formas lo tenía que ver en el pasillo, tomó aire y se adentró al pasillo

Al poco tiempo se encontró con Drew, lo trató de ignorar pero el peliverde no la dejó pasar

Drew: que haces! -enojado  
>May: ... -trató de esquivarlo<br>Drew: responde! -la sujetó fuerte del brazo  
>May: aaah! -gemía de dolor- suéltame!<br>Drew: como te atreves a irte con ese perdedor, es un inútil  
>May: para tu información, Ash no es ningún perdedor, él es mi novio y el campeón de Kalos y no permitiré que lo insultes<br>Drew: y que vas a hacerme? ah? -confiado  
>May: ... -no quería hablarle e intentó safarse para irse<br>Drew: -la atrajo y la abofeteó- eres una cualquiera, vas y meneas tu cola a quien quieras, sólo buscas interés  
>May: -unas lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes zafiros- cállate<br>Drew: -la abofeteó de nuevo- ven acá -la atrajo para besarla-  
>May: suéltame! aah! -exclamaba ayuda<p>

Y el peliverde pudo haber seguido abofeteando y abusando de May si no fuera que lo llamaban para concursar

Lilian: al competidor Drew favor presentarse al escenario

Drew: esto no ha terminado, me oíste -tocando la intimidad de la castaña

Cuando Drew la dejó, May con lágrimas en su rostro fue lo más rápido posible al salón de coordinadores a buscar refugio en los brazos de su amado

May: Ash! -se aventó llorando  
>Ash: que sucede May? -abrazándola<br>May: Ash! -llorando  
>Ash: tranquilízate May -tomándola de los hombros<br>May: -calmándose  
>Ash: ahora dime que sucede<br>May: fue Drew! me insultó y me abofeteó -irritada  
>Ash: sólo eso? -tranquilo<br>May: solo eso! como puedes estar tan tranquilo si acaban de abusar de mi! -gritó llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban alrededor  
>Ash: cálmate -se puso serio- la verdad cuando te volví a ver, incluso en estos momentos me dan ganas de hacerte eso y mucho más que Drew<br>May: ...  
>Ash: me destrozaste ese momento y hasta el momento no se alejan de mi esos recuerdos, por eso es que lo tomo tan tranquilo<br>May: ...  
>Ash: no vas a decir nada<br>May: yo ... yo ...  
>Ash: anda! dímelo!<br>May: yo lo siento Ash! sé que somos novios pero pérdoname! -se abalanzó sobre él llorando  
>Ash: tranquila May -sujetando su rostro- algún día se irán esos malos recuerdos y se quedarán los que tengo ahora<br>May: -lo besó- perdóname -con otro beso  
>Ash: estas perdonada May -con otro beso<br>May: que pasará con ...  
>Ash: no digas su nombre, ya me encargaré de él<br>May: que le vas a hacer?  
>Ash: aún no lo sé, ya lo pensaré<br>May: algunas cosas no cambian -mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza

La primera ronda terminó y naturalmente Ash, May y Drew pasaron a la fase de eliminación

Lilian: y aquí están los encuentros de la segunda ronda

En la pantalla se mostraron los oponentes de cada uno, May se llevó la gran sorpresa, no por el hecho de que era la primera en participar contra un coordinador novato sino porque Ash y Drew se enfrentarían. Quería ver al peliverde sufrir por lo que le hizo pero todo eso dependía de Ash

May: Ash ... -le tomó de la mano  
>Ash: tranquila May<p>

La batalla que tuvo May no fue difícil y paso sin problema a la siguiente fase, ahora era el turno de Ash que pasaba al escenario

Lilian: y a continuación tenemos de nuestro lado izquierdo, directo desde Hoenn, Drew!

El público dio aplausos

Lilian: y de mi lado derecho desde pueblo Paleta y actual campeón de región Kalos, Ash!

El público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones provocando celos al peliverde

Drew: flygon sal! -sacaba a su majestuoso dragón  
>Ash: snivy, yo te elijo<br>Drew: ja! -confiado- no lograrás nada con esa cosa  
>Ash: ... -estaba tranquilo<p>

Vivian: son 5 minutos en el reloj, comiencen!

Drew: flygon garra dra...  
>Ash: "no perdamos tiempo snivy, tormenta de hojas" -lo dijo a través de su aura<p>

Drew no pudo completar su orden y snivy ya atacó a flygon con una poderosa tormenta de hojas que lo dejó fuera de combate a los 2 segundos empezado el combate

Lilian: ... -quedó impresionada de la rapidez del combate al igual que los jueces y el público pero enseguida reaccionó- y nuestro ganador es Ash!

Todo el público salió de su "coma temporal" y enseguida ovacionaron al pelinegro que estaba cargando a su snivy y lo acariciaba pero fue interrumpido

Drew: eso es trampa! él no dió ninguma orden  
>Ash: ... -no le tomó importancia y dio aplausos a sus aficionados<br>Drew: es imposible que un pequeño snivy le haya ganado a mi flygon

El público empezó a abuchear al peliverde que pronto se retiró frustrado por la humillación que pasó mientras que Ash seguía agradeciendo a sus admiradores para luego adentrarse en el pasillo.

De regreso a la sala de coordinadores, Ash se encontró con una castaña sumamente feliz por haber puesto en ridículo a su rival peliverde.

May: le diste su merecido -lo abrazó  
>Ash: ya estás tranquila? lo hice por ti<br>May: si Ash! ahora es mi turno  
>Ash: te deseo lo mejor May, suerte -besándola<br>May: gracias amor, esto va por ti

Como era de esperarse Ash y May continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la ronda final, el pelinegro sólo sonrió y la castaña le dio una mirada desafiante.

May: nos toca Ash  
>Ash: si -tranquilo<br>May: voy a dar todo contra mi, no seas blando conmigo  
>Ash: créeme, no lo haré<p>

Lilian: y ahora denle la bienvenida, desde ciudad Petalburgo y considerada la princesa de Hoenn, nuestra hermosa coordinadora May!

Los admiradores de May la aplaudían y aclamaban por ella

Lilian: y de este lado, oriundo de pueblo Paleta y campeón de Kalos, Ash!

Todo el público estalló en gritos, aplausos y ovaciones por el entrenador pelinegro, lo apreciaban demasiado

Lilian: y escuchen esto chicas, por lo que me he informado él es soltero!

Todas las chicas en las gradas empezaron una trifulca por decidir quién será la mejor candidata. Mientras en el escenario May se encontraba furiosa ella iba a empezar a reclamar a Lilian pero Ash le envió una mirada de "no lo hagas" así que ella dejó a un lado su furia y se concentró en el encuentro

Lilian: tenemos 5 minutos en el reloj ... comiencen!

May: ve blaziquen!  
>Ash: sal snivy<br>May: "snivy, esto será fácil" -pensó confiada  
>Ash: adelante May, empieza<br>May: gracias, blaziquen usa giro de fuego  
>Ash: "salta y esquívalo" -le ordenó a través de su aura<br>May: eh? -confundida- "porque lo esquivó si Ash no dijo nada" blaziquen salta y usa gancho alto  
>Ash: "gira y esquiva"<br>May: que! -más sorprendida y confundida- como puede esquivarlos si no haces ninguna orden  
>Ash: -sonriente<br>May: blaziquen lanzallamas  
>Ash: "snivy corre directo al lanzallamas"<p>

Lilian: pero que es lo que veo, snivy va corriendo directo al lanzallamas, que va a suceder!

El público también veía asombrado tal acción

May: "qué es lo que piensa hacer" sigue blaziquen  
>Ash: "ahora snivy, utiliza tu cola para unirte con el lanzallamas"<p>

Lilian: increíble, el pequeño snivy desvió el lanzallamas y ahora lleva un torbellino ígneo sobre su cola! qué demostración de destreza y poder tiene esta pequeña

El público se paró para presenciar mejor el encuentro y admirar las habilidades de la talentosa snivy

May: que! -anonadada  
>Ash: "sigue corriendo snivy"<br>May: ... -se quedó pasmada un rato pero enseguida reaccionó- blaziquen no dejes que se acerque, usa patada de fuego  
>Ash: "salta y combina el lanzallamas con una tormenta de hojas"<br>May: no puede ser! -maldecía a lo bajo  
>Ash: "ahora golpéalo con todo snivy"<br>May: rápido usa giro de ...

Fue demasiado tarde, snivy golpeó a blaziquen con un poderoso torbellino de fuego y hojas, fue un movimiento espectacular que dejó boquiabierto al público y los jueces

May: blaziquen! -gritó desesperada  
>Ash: ... -sólo observaba<p>

Poco a poco el torbellino se iba disipando, y al desaparecer por completo se veía a blaziquen parado, pero no de la forma que todos creían

May: así se hace blaziquen! lo resististe muy bien! ahora usa gancho alto  
>Ash: "snivy acércate" -sonriente<br>May: blaziquen? me escuchas? -le dijo al no recibir respuesta

Lilian: que sucede, blaziquen no responde a los órdenes de May y sólo quedan 2 minutos en el reloj

May: blaziquen! que te sucede -desesperada  
>Ash: snivy sopla a blaziquen -habló por primera vez desde que empezó el encuentro<p>

Y como dijo Ash, snivy dio un soplido ligero a blaziquen y este cayó noqueado

May: ... -se quedó sin palabras  
>Ash: terminó May -tranquilo<p>

Los paneles de los jueces marcaron con una X a blaziquen por caer noqueado y proclamaban a Ash como el ganador

Lilian: y eso es todo, snivy con un potente torbellino de fuego y hojas noqueó de un golpe al poderoso blaziquen

El público no se dejó esperar enseguida alabaron al pelinegro por tan hermosa y poderosa presentación que realizó con su pequeña y tierna snivy

May: blaziquen ... -aún no comprendía como fue que perdió- regresa, toma un descanso  
>Ash: fue una buena batalla May, has mejorado<br>May: ... -no dijo nada y se retiró  
>Ash: "que le sucede" -pensó<p>

Lilian: Por favor Ash, pasa al centro del escenario

Ash: si

Y después de unas palabras de los jueces Ash fue condecorado con el listón Azafrán que le servirá para entrar al Gran Festival

Lilian: y así termina otra edición de concursos pokemon, nos veremos la próxima!

Una vez terminada las premiación, Ash fue en busca de su novia, no le había gustado la actitud que tomó al final. Pasó unos minutos buscándola ya que se retiró de la sala de coordinadores, fue al centro pokemon pero aún seguían sus pertenencias ahí, no sabía en que lugar buscarla y al pasar cerca del dojo de karate sintió que su corazón se destruía, que su mundo se acababa, lo que estaba presenciando lo devastó por completo, miraba a lo lejos como su novia y Drew se besaban

Ash: "como te atreviste May"

_**Continuará**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja: AshxMay**

**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 7

**Empieza la búsqueda**

Ash estaba sintiendo que su mundo se terminaba, el ver a su novia besarse con Drew lo fulminó, y sin más que pensar en ese momento porque se cegó con su ira y sin averiguar lo que pasaba en realidad, regreso al centro pokemon, tomó su mochila, sacó a su charizard y voló arriba de donde el par se seguían besando.

Ash: lanzallamas al cielo -ordenó sin emoción

Charizard sólo acató la orden y disparó un poderoso lanzallamas al cielo llamando la atención de Drew que dejó de besar a May y bajó su rostro para que no lo viera, pero en un descuido la castaña se safó de su agarre.

May golpeó en un lugar bajo a Drew que lo dejó sin aire por unos momentos, pero inmediatamente sus zafiros se postraron en el pelinegro que la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

May: Ash! -entrando en llanto- no te vayas! -gritaba todo lo que podía  
>Ash: ... -de su chaleco sacó su mitad del listón verdadero que compartía con ella<br>May: no Ash! no me dejes! -lloraba  
>Ash: ... -dejó caer el listón que cayó en la cabeza de la castaña<br>May: Ash! No! -desesperada  
>Ash: "vamos charizard" -escondía su rostro en su gorra<br>May: ASH! -se arrodilló y gritó todo lo que pudo

May entre llanto y lamentos miraba como el pelinegro se alejaba rápidamente sobre su charizard, en ese momento no tenía en mente más que su novio, si es que lo seguía siendo, no tenía que perder tiempo y de inmediato se levantó e intentó irse al centro pokemon por sus pertenencias e ir a buscar a Ash pero fue detenida por el peliverde que ya se había recuperado.

Drew: a donde crees que ...  
>May: estúpido! -lo abofeteo muy fuerte<br>Drew: como te atreves a ...  
>May: imbécil -lo abofeteó de nuevo- por tu culpa ... Ash ... me dejó -triste<br>Drew: ja! ese inútil no está a ...  
>May: no hables de él -otra bofetada- no sabes nada de él<br>Drew: eres una ...  
>May: cállate -lo pateó bajo- no quiero que te vuelvas acercarte a mí o a alguien que me involucre<br>Drew: eres ...  
>May: que te calles -lo pateó de nuevo dejándolo inconsciente<p>

May de inmediato recogió sus pertenencias y se fue a pueblo Paleta lo más rápido que pudo. Por otra parte Ash estaba pensando que hacer, lo que su novia le hizo lo cambio, en esos momentos no tenía en mente otra cosa más que entrenarse a sí mismo y a sus pokemons. Tomó vuelo a pueblo Paleta para ver a su madre y recoger unas cosas para irse a entrenar todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones.

Sólo una hora le basto a Ash para regresar a su hogar, entró fingiendo felicidad para que su mamá no note lo que le sucedía.

Delia: Ash! ya regresaste -lo abrazaba  
>Ash: hola mamá -correspondía el abrazo<br>Delia: creí que venías con alguien -refiriéndose a May  
>Ash: no mamá -trataba de eludirla<br>Delia: seguro? -no convencida  
>Ash: si mamá<br>Delia: bueno hijo, pasa prepararé el almuerzo  
>Pikachu: pika pi! -saltando encima de su entrenador<br>Ash: hola pikachu, espero que hayas cuidado de mi mamá  
>Pikachu: pika pikachu -afirmando<br>Delia: así es Ash, pikachu a sido de gran ayuda para mí  
>Ash: de veras?<br>Delia: si Ash, me ha hecho mucha compañía y cada vez que estoy con pikachu me hace recordarte  
>Ash: ... -no dijo nada y se adentró con pikachu<br>Delia: "hijo" -pensaba al verlo en ese estado

Dentro de su habitación se recostó junto con pikachu en su cama y en su mente intentaba reprimir cada momento que vivió con la castaña, pero por alguna razón no podía, él todavía sentía algo por May y de momento se puso a analizar minuciosamente lo que presenció en ciudad Azafrán.

Ash: "como se atrevió a traicionarme de nuevo esta vez si que no la perdonaré, no voy a caer en sus juegos de nuevo, aunque ... como es que no pude percibir sus malos sentimientos con mi aura, quizá me falló el aura esta vez. No! yo dominé por completo el aura y no pude equivocarme, pero entonces porque no sentí esas malas intenciones ... veamos, May se fue del escenario decepcionada pero no creo que se haya ido con ese perdedor a voluntad ... ... ... cómo pude ser tan impulsivo! ese inútil la raptó y abusó de ella porque lo humillé en frente de todos, como fui tan ciego, aunque ella también tiene la culpa, en vez de irse pudo quedarse conmigo y celebrar, y también pudo oponerse y resistirse a ese enano ... ... ... por ahora dejaré eso atrás, si ella me ama regresará, pero tendrá que buscarme para eso"

Antes de ir a almorzar el pelinegro pensaba en lo que había dicho su mamá acerca de pikachu "me ha hecho compañía y me recuerda a ti". Tomó una decisión muy difícil para él para no dejar sola a su mamá

Ash: pikachu he tomado una decisión  
>Pikachu: pika?<br>Ash: sé que esto es repentino, pero no quiero que mi mamá se quede sola  
>Pikachu: pikapi?<br>Ash: por eso pikachu, te pido que te quedes con mi mamá y le hagas compañía para protegerla por lo menos hasta que regrese  
>Pikachu: pikachu! -con una pata en su pecho acepta su decisión<br>Ash: gracias pikachu, eres el mejor -abrazándolo  
>Pikachu: pika!<p>

La tarde pasaba en la casa Ketchump y tanto mamá como hijo conversaban tranquilamente hasta que Ash sacó el tema de irse a entrenar el resto de sus vacaciones

Delia: y ahora hijo? que harás?  
>Ash: voy a entrenar mamá, todo el tiempo libre que me queda lo utilizaré para fortalecer a mis pokemons y a mí<br>Delia: ay! ... -suspiró- tu siempre tan impulsivo hijo  
>Ash: lo sé mamá, aunque desearía pasar más tiempo contigo, me iré esta noche<br>Delia: sólo no vayas a esforzarte de sobremanera  
>Ash: tranquila mamá, ya estoy acostumbrado a entrenar duro<br>Delia: quizá te hayas convertido en un hombre, pero para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeño  
>Ash: -sonrió- siempre seré tu pequeño mamá<p>

Ambos rieron por el comentario y después ambos pasaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ash miró sus logros recolectados a lo largo de su viaje que estaban encima de un escritorio, recordaba cada momento que vivió con sus compañeros, como ya empezaba a anochecer enseguida cogió su mochila para partir, pero antes de salir de su habitación su mamá le dio un regalo.

Delia: Ash! -entrando  
>Ash: si mamá? -cargando su mochila<br>Delia: ya te vas?  
>Ash: si mamá<br>Delia: ... -bajando la cabeza  
>Ash: no te pongas así mamá, vendré a visitarte<br>Delia: Ash! -levantando la cabeza y con una sonrisa- cuídate! -extendiendo una muda nueva de ropa- esto es para ti  
>Ash: gracias mamá -aceptando<br>Delia: sólo no vayas hacer locuras  
>Ash: jajaja calma mamá, ya no soy un niño<br>Delia: para mí si lo eres  
>Ash: -sólo sonrió<p>

Delia se retiró para dejar a su hijo cambiarse. Ash no tardó nada y ya salía vestido con su nueva ropa que constaba de una camisa azul cubierta con un chaleco negro de bordes rojos, un jean azul a su medida, unos zapatos negros con una pokebola en los lados, unos guantes negros con borde rojo y una gorra roja con el símbolo de la pokebola en la frente.

El pelinegro bajó listo para irse a entrenar, y en la entrada le esperaba su mamá y pikachu para despedirse.

Ash: bueno mamá, me voy  
>Delia: tienes que irte a estas horas, está anocheciendo, puedes irte mañana en la mañana<br>Ash: lo siento mamá, pero no puedo perder tiempo  
>Delia: a donde vas a ir?<br>Ash: voy a monte plateado una semana y luego regresaré a Kalos para descansar la semana que me queda antes de retomar mi puesto como campeón  
>Delia: debe ser muy cansado asumir todas las responsabilidades como campeón<br>Ash: no sabes cuanto mamá -suspiró- bien, me voy mamá  
>Delia: cuídate Ash -abrazándolo<br>Ash: tu también mamá -abrazándola- y pikachu, debes cuidar a mamá, cuento contigo  
>Pikachu: -se subió encima del hombro de Ash para un último despido<br>Ash: confío en ti pikachu  
>Pikachu: pika pi -afirmando<br>Delia: ve Ash, pikachu y Mr. Mime serán de gran ayuda aquí, no te preocupes  
>Ash: cuento con ustedes muchachos, bueno eso es todo mamá -sacando a charizard<br>Delia: ve hijo, con cuidado  
>Ash: cierto mamá, si alguien viene y pregunta por mí, no le digas a donde voy<br>Delia: pero ...  
>Ash: por favor mamá<br>Delia: esta bien hijo  
>Ash: -sonrió- adiós mamá, pikachu, Mr. Mime -alzando su mano a modo de despedida<br>Delia: adiós Ash! cuídate  
>Pikachu: pika pi!<br>Mime: Mr mime!

Y Ash fue montado en su charizard a monte plateado. En 5 horas ya había llegado a su destino y como ya cayó la noche, no tuvo que otra más que acampar e irse a dormir.

En el momento en que Ash se estaba despidiendo de su mamá, May estaba bajando del magnetotrén en ciudad verde, como no tenía un pokemon volador capaz de llevarla, sin perder tiempo y sin pensarlo fue corriendo lo más que pudo hasta pueblo Paleta que estaba a unos 30 minutos.

Aunque sus pulmones le ardían y sus piernas estaban exhaustas, la fuerza de voluntad y el amor que tenía por Ash fue el suficiente aliento para que la castaña no desista y seguir corriendo. Llegó a pueblo Paleta y sin esperar tocó la puerta de la residencia Ketchump.

May: ay alguien! -agitada  
>Delia: May! que alegría, pasa!<br>May: señora Ketchump, se encuentra Ash  
>Delia: ... -no quería decirle- te ves agitada May, pasa y hablaremos<br>May: -asintió agitada

Delia sirvió un poco de té a May para que se hidrate un poco y recuperara el aliento. Poco después empezó a pensar como ocultar la ubicación de su hijo.

May: no quiero molestarla señora Delia, pero me puede decir donde se encuentra Ash  
>Delia: Ash vino esta tarde, pero ...<br>May: pero ... -intranquila  
>Delia: él ya salió de viaje, se fue hace 30 minutos<br>May: "no, si hubiera sido más rápida" -empezó a lagrimear  
>Delia: porque lloras May?<br>May: sniff -calmándose- es Ash, él es, o mejor dicho, él fue mi novio  
>Delia: ah! -impactada- que pasó?<br>May: fue mi culpa, un chico me forzó y abusó de mi y Ash nos vio sin que supiera la verdad  
>Delia: ah!<br>May: es por eso que quiero hablar con él, yo lo amo y no quiero estar separada de Ash  
>Delia: May ... lo siento<br>May: por favor señora Ketchump, dígame donde esta Ash -se arrodilló  
>Delia: pero ...<br>May: por favor -llorando- yo lo amo  
>Delia: ...<br>May: Ash! -lloraba en las rodillas de Delia  
>Delia: vamos May, calma -acariciando su cabeza<br>May: sniff -tranquilizándose  
>Delia: no llores<br>May: sniff sniff  
>Delia: lo amas?<br>May: sí, no puedo vivir sin él  
>Delia: te haré una pregunta<br>May: ... -estaba atenta  
>Delia: que darías por estar un segundo con mi hijo<br>May: yo daría mi vida con tal de estar a lado de Ash, si fuera un segundo para mí sería suficiente -lo dijo sin titubear  
>Delia: May ...<br>May: por eso necesito ir donde él, por favor, dígame donde esta  
>Delia: sé que lo amas May, y sé que él también te ama, aunque lo ví devastado cuando llegó sé que te sigue amando<br>May: yo lo amo con mi vida, lo necesito  
>Delia: escucha May, Ash me dijo que no revelara su ubicación, pero sé que lo amas y por eso te lo diré<br>May: ... -escuchaba  
>Delia: Ash fue a monte plateado por una semana, y luego dijo que regresaría a Kalos para retomar su puesto como campeón<br>May: gracias señora Ketchump, no es que sea irrespetuosa pero tengo que irme  
>Delia: lo entiendo May, ve por mi hijo<br>May: lo haré señora Ketchump  
>Delia: dime Delia, así estaremos en confianza<br>May: gracias Delia, me tengo que ir  
>Delia: cuídate May<br>May: adiós  
>Delia: adiós<p>

May pensó que ir a monte plateado le tomaría dos semanas a pie, aunque no le importaba irse corriendo, desperdiciaría demasiado tiempo así que fue al centro pokemon para pedir ayuda a su papá.

Norman: May! que alegría verte, como estas?  
>May: papá, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso -seria- necesito un favor<br>Norman: -concentrado- si hija, dime  
>May: podrías prestarme a tu salamance, es urgente<br>Norman: enseguida te lo mando hija  
>May: gracias papá<p>

El intercambio fue exitoso, May intercambio a su skity por el salamance de su papá.

May: gracias papá  
>Norman: de nada hija, por cierto, donde esta Ash?<br>May: ... -bajó su cabeza  
>Norman: no me digas que ... -empezaba a enfurecer<br>May: no papá, fue mi culpa  
>Norman: hija, sabes que tienes mi apoyo<br>May: lo sé papá  
>Norman: pero que sigues haciendo aquí, ve por él<br>May: sí, gracias papá adiós  
>Norman: adiós hija, cuídate<p>

La llamada termino y enseguida May sacó al poderoso salamance que le prestó su papá para ir directo a monte plateado. Pasó 3 horas volando y la noche ya había caído, el frío era insoportable para ella y el pokemon, no tuvo otra opción más que descansar en el trayecto ya que le era imposible continuar. Se ubicó en el centro pokemon de ciudad Espina Negra para descansar y continuar al día siguiente.

May: "Ash, voy a encontrarte y esta vez no me alejaré de ti otra vez, se que actúe como una niña y por eso me arrepiento por no aceptar mi derrota como era y estar a tu lado apoyándote, espero que me disculpes y que volvamos a estar juntos"

Ash: "Sé que May ya debió llegar a pueblo Paleta, de seguro mi mamá no se resistió y le dijo donde estoy, ella ya debe estar llegando, sé que no es tonta y pidió ayuda para llegar rápido, aunque no creo que llegue hoy. De todos modos, mañana me iré a otra parte para que no me moleste, no quiero verla en este momento y si me ama debe seguir buscándome para que la acepte de nuevo"

May: "buenas noches Ash, te amo"

Ash: "buenas noches mamá, pikachu ... y May, si estoy en lo cierto no tuviste la culpa, pero quiero que sepas algo, lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, fue como si a mi corazón le llegasen un millón de dagas que lo atraviesan pero aún así te amo, buenas noches May"

Y tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se durmieron al mismo tiempo susurrando el nombre de cada uno con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar y resolver todos los malentendidos que provocaron su repentino rompimiento.

* * *

><p>El sol empezaba su ciclo en el horizonte, poco a poco los rayos luminosos chocan contra el rostro del pelinegro que empieza a despertarse. Una vez que Ash empacó sus cosas, estaba listo para viajar porque su "novia" lo encontraría ese día, apagó la fogata que había usado para preparar su desayuno e inmediatamente sacó a su charizard y voló a la región Kalos para retomar sus obligaciones como campeón antes de lo que había previsto.<p>

Ese mismo día en la madrugada, May, después de un rápido desayuno, ya estaba recogiendo a sus pokemons que dejó a cargo de la enfermera Joy, sacó al salamance de su padre y llegó a monte plateado en 2 horas en dónde bajó al lugar donde salía humo.

Para su mala suerte no encontró a nadie allí, Ash ya se había marchado del lugar.

May: As...s..sh -quebrándose- A...sh -se arrodilló y empezó a sollozar- donde estás Ash? -gritó con todas sus fuerzas ahuyentando a algunos pequeños pokemons salvajes que se encontraban alrededor- Ash ... -se incorporó con lágrimas- no se en donde estas pero te prometo que viajaré por todo el universo si es necesario para encontrarte -se limpió sus lágrimas- veamos ... -pensando- Delia me dijo que iría a la región Kalos así que la mejor opción será ir allá ... aguarda Ash -y se montó en salamance en dirección a la región Kalos.

El día iba pasando y Ash había viajado por horas sin descansar. Estaba llegando a la región Sinnoh en la noche, su charizard debía descansar al igual que él y ya que se acercaba a pueblo Hojas Gemelas decidió reposar en ese pueblo.

Por esos mismos rumbos una chica peliazul, que se dirigía a su casa, divisó desde el cielo una silueta en forma de dragón que bajaba en el centro pokemon y por curiosidad fue a ver de quien de trataba y al acercarse.

Dawn: es él! -pensaba feliz y fue corriendo para saludarlo

Ash por su lado regresaba a charizard a su pokebola y cuando iba a entrar una voz familiar lo detuvo.

Dawn: Ash! -gritaba  
>Ash: "podrá ser" -mientras giraba la cabeza-<br>Dawn: Ash! -lo alcanzó agitada  
>Ash: hola Dawn! que gusto verte de nuevo<br>Dawn: hola Ash!

Ambos alzaron sus manos para su típico saludo "dame esos 5", sin embargo

Ash: que sucede Dawn? -viéndola nerviosa  
>Dawn: -un poco nerviosa- yo ... -lo abrazó<br>Ash: -correspondió el abrazo- no tienes porque estar nerviosa Dawn, puedes abrazarme cuando quieras  
>Dawn: gracias Ash -mientras lo seguía abrazando<br>Ash: bueno Dawn -rompiendo el abrazo- fue grato verte de nuevo, no quiero mal interpretar las cosas pero estoy cansado  
>Dawn: ven conmigo a mi casa<br>Ash: pero ...  
>Dawn: no hay de que preocuparse<br>Ash: ahora empiezo a preocuparme  
>Dawn: que dijiste -con una vena en su cabeza<br>Ash: no nada -con una gota en su cabeza  
>Dawn: vamos -más calmada<br>Ash: pero ...  
>Dawn: que pasa, o es que ya no te agrada mi presencia -bajando la cabeza<br>Ash: no, no es eso, sólo que no quiero causar molestias  
>Dawn: nada de eso, eres bienvenido en mi casa, vamos -agarrándole del brazo<br>Ash: está bien  
>Dawn: -se alegró<p>

Después de que Ash dejó a sus pokemons a cargo de la enfermera Joy, fue con Dawn a su casa, en el camino la peliazul nunca soltó su brazo y se la veía con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

Johanna estaba esperando a su hija algo preocupada, cada momento se asomaba por la ventana para ver si ya regresaba, y cuando la vio aproximarse sana y bien acompañada se calmó.

Johanna: hija!  
>Dawn: mamá! mira quien vino<br>Johanna: hola Ash, mírate como has crecido!  
>Ash: buenas noches señora Johanna -cansado<br>Johanna: te ves exhausto, pasen, enseguida les sirvo la cena  
>Ash: no quiero causarle problemas<br>Johanna: no es ningún problema, puedes pasar la noche aquí  
>Ash: gracias<br>Dawn: vamos Ash, yo te llevo a tu habitación  
>Ash: con su permiso señora<br>Johanna: puedes decirme Johanna  
>Ash: como gustes Johanna -y fue siguiendo a Dawn<p>

Johanna fue a la cocina a terminar de hacer la cena mientras que Dawn llevaba a Ash a la habitación de huéspedes.

Dawn: esta es tu habitación  
>Ash: gracias Dawn, es perfecta -entrando<br>Dawn: oye Ash -cerrando la puerta  
>Ash: si? -acomodando sus cosas<br>Dawn: que vas a hacer?  
>Ash: pues la verdad ...<br>Dawn: por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?  
>Ash: sólo por hoy<br>Dawn: ah! -perdiendo ánimos- por que te vas tan pronto?  
>Ash: no te pongas así, tengo que regresar a Kalos para retomar mi puesto como campeón<br>Dawn: pero no puedes quedarte un tiempo?  
>Ash: la verdad si, aún me quedan 2 semanas de vacaciones<br>Dawn: quédate, nos divertiremos  
>Ash: lo siento Dawn, pero quiero despejarme de todo y estar solo<br>Dawn: por favor Ash -abrazándolo- quédate conmigo, o sino ...  
>Ash: o sino que?<br>Dawn: llévame contigo  
>Ash: lo lamento, pero voy a estar muy ocupado<br>Dawn: podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo que te queda y recordar viejos tiempos  
>Ash: entiende que no puedo, quiero estar sólo en estos momentos<br>Dawn: por que? -inocente  
>Ash: ... -se quedó callado pensando en May<br>Dawn: Ash? -empezó a angustiarse  
>Ash: ... -seguía sin respuesta<br>Dawn: yo te haré olvidar los malos momentos que estas pasando, sólo tienes que llevarme contigo  
>Ash: ...<br>Dawn: Ash!  
>Ash: ah? -salió de su trance<br>Dawn: como te dije, yo te haré olvidar tus problemas  
>Ash: como? -ingenuo<br>Dawn: ya lo verás -sonrojándose  
>Ash: uggggg! -sonó su estómago- lo siento, tengo hambre<br>Dawn: mi mamá ya debió de haber terminado la cena, vamos -agarrando su brazo  
>Ash: claro -fue con Dawn<p>

En el comedor, Johanna ya servía un delicioso banquete especial para su invitado, el pelinegro no podía estar más agradecido con ella y después de acomodarse en la mesa empezó a ingerir los platillos que le habían preparado.

Tanto Dawn como Johanna quedaron impactadas al ver el comportamiento de Ash en la mesa, ya no era el chico impulsivo que arrasaba con toda la comida que le pusieran en frente, ahora presenciaban a un hombre cuyos modales eran muy refinados.

Dawn: Ash? eres tu? -ingenua  
>Ash: -pasando su bocado- si Dawn, porque?<br>Dawn: porque te comportas como un hombre de la alta sociedad  
>Ash: ah eso<br>Johanna: has cambiado mucho Ash  
>Ash: todos me lo han dicho<br>Johanna: a que se debe tan enorme cambio?  
>Ash: debido a que soy el campeón regional de Kalos, debo comportarme a la altura y por eso empece a mejorar en todos mis aspectos negativos como lo son mis modales<br>Johanna: te has vuelto un gran hombre Ash, ahhh ... -suspiró- como quisiera a alguien como ti  
>Dawn: mamá! -se incómodo<br>Johanna: que tiene de malo decirlo  
>Dawn: bueno es que ... -sonrojándose<br>Ash: -reía en su interior  
>Johanna: y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Ash?<br>Ash: sólo por hoy, mañana regresaré a Kalos  
>Dawn: -bajó su cabeza<br>Johanna: tan pronto te vas? sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras  
>Ash: te agradezco Johanna, pero quiero alejarme de todo un rato<br>Johanna: paso algo?  
>Ash: no quiero sonar grosero, pero no deseo hablar de eso<br>Johanna: lo siento Ash, pero cuenta conmigo si quieres algún consejo  
>Ash: gracias Johanna, lo tomaré en cuenta<p>

La cena pasó tranquila, Ash y Johanna entablaron una conversación tranquila mientras que Dawn se quedó callada con una notable tristeza porque su amigo se iría mañana, pero enseguida recuperó sus ánimos porque no dejaría ir a Ash sin darle un regalo.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pero para la peliazul descansar sería lo último que pensaría esa noche.

Por esas mismas horas, May estaba llegando a Ciudad Corazón, también debía descansar después del largo viaje con salamance.

May: enfermera no ha visto a un joven como de mi edad con pelo alborotado y una gorra roja  
>Joy: lo siento linda, pero no he visto a nadie con esas características<br>May: aaah -suspiró- bueno, gracias enfermera  
>Joy: cualquier cosa te daré aviso<br>May: -sólo se retiró a una habitación

Ya en una habitación se despojó de su vestimenta dando a luz todo ese esbelto cuerpo que hace unos días se lo entregó al pelinegro.

Un baño de tina era lo mejor para relajarse con tanta tensión en sus hombros, enjabonando cada una de sus largas piernas y librando espuma para limpiar cada uno de sus senos la hacían recordar el momento en que tuvo intimidad con Ash.

May: Ash! -ruborizada- te necesito cerca de mi -se empezaba a excitar- porque, porque fui tan tonta -empezaba a acariciar sus senos que se ponían cada vez firmes- no quiero perderte otra vez, no no! -llegando a su límite inferior- Ash! Ash! no me dejes -introducía sus dedos en su intimidad- es que acaso no soy digna de tu amor, ahh! ahh! -empezaba a gemir de placer- arceus dame una señal de que Ash aún me ama -seguía con su acto más rápido- ahh! ahh! Ash! te amo! ASH! -llegó a su orgasmo- ahh ahh -agitada- Ash, se que no puedes escucharme pero quiero decirte esto, no importa si ya has encontrado a alguien mejor que mi, sé que ya no soy digna de tu amor pero con tal de que me perdones y recuperemos nuestra amistad me será suficiente para estar en paz conmigo misma -incorporándose- no pararé hasta encontrarte y si eso implica toda mi vida que así sea -saliendo del baño y con su delgada pijama se recostó para caer en sueño con una cara decaída -Ash ... -fue lo último que susurró antes de caer dormida y en su rostro se deslizó una lágrima

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pareja: AshxMay_**

_**Declaración: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 8

**Mi nueva hermana**

Johanna se adentró en su habitación al igual que Dawn y Ash, él no dejaba de pensar en May, ella de alguna forma lo "traicionó" pero aún así la seguía amando, debía distraerse y que mejor que una ducha caliente.

Ash de inmediato se despojó de su vestimenta dejando descubierto su musculoso cuerpo que obtuvo a base de ejercicio y sacrificio, de inmediato entró al baño de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta no escuchó que alguien había ingresado.

Dawn: Ash? -veía a todos lados pero no lo veía- donde esta? ... un momento y esto -alzó una prenda íntima- ... -un tinte carmesí agresivo se apoderó de sus mejillas- él está ... -mientras sentía la textura de la prenda- es hora -tiró la prenda y se adentró en el baño.

Dawn escuchó que la regadera fue abierta, así su presentimiento fue confirmado y de a poco fue a dar un pequeño vistazo, pero mala suerte tuvo al espiar al pelinegro ya que una cortina lo cubría con una capa espesa de vapor, ella queriendo ver de forma clara se fue acercando y al estar cerca de la cortina se paró en seco porque Ash cerró la regadera de golpe mencionando su nombre.

Ash: Dawn! que haces aquí?  
>Dawn: ... -se quedó callada para que no note su presencia<br>Ash: Dawn! se que estás ahí, no me puedes engañar  
>Dawn: eh ... eh ... yo ... Ash ... -no sabía que decir<br>Ash: si tu que?  
>Dawn: yo ... será mejor irme -y salió disparada de la habitación<br>**Ash: a veces Dawn actúa muy extraño -cansado- será mejor ir a dormir que mañana tengo que llegar a Kalos -y sale de la regadera**

Ash con una toalla en su cabeza salió del baño, se secó su cuerpo y sólo con una bermuda fue que se echó a dormir.

Mientras tanto Dawn en su habitación estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tenía la respiración pesada y su rostro lleno de un tinte rojo de vergüenza.

Dawn: "no! no! eres una tonta Dawn, ahora Ash pensará mal de nosotras y sólo por ser una cobarde, pudiste verlo pero no, tu falta de confianza fue tu derrota, y ahora ... Ash -suspiró- ... no! dejaré esto atrás e intentaré de nuevo en la mañana antes de que se marche, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Dawn se despojó de sus prendas a excepción de las íntimas y antes de colocarse su pijama se miró en un espejo.

Dawn: Ash, crees que soy atractiva? -se miraba su cuerpo en el espejo- quizás no sean tan grandes -se tocaba sus senos- pero ... -se dio media vuelta- con esto será suficiente para complacerte -mientras se tocaba lo mejor de su cuerpo- Ash, mañana seré tuya!

Y dicho eso se colocó su pijama y en un salto ya se encontraba en su cama, antes de dormir pensaba cómo se sentiría estar cuerpo a cuerpo con Ash, no podía evitar imaginarse las sensaciones que le provocaría ni tampoco imaginarse a su amigo desnudo. El cuerpo de Dawn se calentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y antes de que llegue a cometer una locura a esa hora, dejó a lado esos pensamientos y se durmió de golpe con el rostro lleno de un tinte rojo.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de madrugada en Sinnoh, toda esa región amaneció con una capa espesa de neblina, no se lograba ver nada ni con los faros que rodeaban cada calle.

En el centro pokemon de ciudad Corazón, May estaba teniendo un sueño nada agradable para su gusto.

**-Sueño de May**

Era una ciudad desconocida para la castaña, no se ubicaba y sin saber a donde ir, caminada por las calles de esa ciudad. Ella pensaba "que hago en esta ciudad", miraba a todos lados y veía a la gente caminar sin ninguna preocupación y sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico rubio y su hermana.

May: lo siento, no me di cuenta -levantándose  
>¿?: yo también debo disculparme, por estar discutiendo con mi hermana no me fije<br>¿?: ya hermano tu tienes la culpa por no conseguir novia  
>¿?: ya basta! -sonrojado<br>May: -reía en su interior  
>¿?: disculpa a mi hermana, es que es muy hiperactiva<br>May: no hay de que  
>¿?: lo siento, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonny<br>May: mucho gusto Clemont, Bonny  
>Bonny: mucho gusto señorita, quisiera pedirle un favor<br>May: si?  
>Bonny: serías la novia de mi hermano s'il vous plait!<br>May: ah? -no sabía que pasaba  
>Clemont: Bonny! brazo aipom actívate -y salió un brazo mecánico que sujetó a Bonny y la alejó de May<br>Bonny: ya hermano  
>Clemont: nada de "ya hermano" nos vamos -intentó irse<br>May: aguarda  
>Clemont: discúlpame, mi hermana es así -sonrojado de vergüenza<br>May: no, no es eso, sólo quiero preguntarte en donde estoy  
>Clemont: ah? -extrañado- esta es la región Kalos y estamos en ciudad Luminalia<br>May: Kalos! -atónita- como es que llegué aquí tan pronto si estaba en Sinnoh  
>Clemont: quizá pudiste haber viajado de largo y te cansaste y debido a eso es que quizá no recuerdas<br>May: creo que sí -no muy convencida- por cierto no han visto a un joven como de mi edad con pelo alborotado y una gorra roja?  
>Bonny: humm -pensando- creo que no<br>May: ah -desanimada  
>Clemont: como que no Bonny, creo que se refiere a Ash<br>Bonny: no creo que ...  
>May: si es a Ash al que busco donde esta!<br>Clemont: él está con Serena en el parque que está en frente de la Torre Prisma -le indicó  
>May: "Serena" -pensaba triste- gracias Clemont, quizá nos veamos después, adiós -y salió disparada<br>Bonny: ey hermano, quien crees que sea esa chica?  
>Clemont: no lo sé Bonny, quizá sea una amiga de Ash<p>

May corría lo que sus piernas le daban, no podía dejar de sentirse impotente con Ash. Llegó a la Torre Prisma y lo encontró, Ash sentado junto a una chica de orbes celestes y una cabellera peliamielada que resaltaba su tersa piel, se encontraban charlando amenamente hasta que la chica se acercó a Ash y le plantó un profundo beso.

May veía la escena atónita y corrió hacia ellos para separarlos sin embargo no pudo porque los traspasó como si fuese un fantasma, cada intento fallido lo hacía desesperar aún más.

Serena: te amo Ash  
>Ash: y yo a ti Serena -y se dieron un beso<p>

May: NOOOOOOO! -gritó fuerte

**-Fin del sueño**

May se levantó con respiración pesada, aunque no conocía a la chica con la que estaba Ash sabía que de alguna forma tenía una relación con el pelinegro. Le entró un temor de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad, miró su reloj y eran casi las 9 de la mañana, la pesadilla si que le entretuvo y sin más tiempo que perder se levantó para continuar con su viaje a Kalos donde el clima ya estaba despejado.

En la misma madrugada, Ash se alistaba para su rutina diaria de ejercicios y sin avisar salió de la casa sin importarle que no viera nada por la espesa neblina. Para entrenar lo acompañaba su nuevo pokemon que era un pequeño tyrogue.

Ash: hola tyrogue, soy Ash espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora  
>Tyrogue: tyrogue! -rugió feliz<br>Ash: me alegro, pero te advierto que mis entrenamientos no son nada fáciles  
>Tyrogue: tyro tyrogue! -con una mano en el pecho aceptaba el difícil entrenamiento<br>Ash: esa es la actitud, vamos -y empezó a trotar  
>Tirogue: tyro tyrogue! -trotaba al par con el pelinegro<p>

Aunque la neblina era muy espesa, no fue ninguna excusa para el pelinegro para no entrenar, después de entrenarse a sí mismo y a su tyrogue, regresaba a la casa donde se hospeda a las 7am, felicitó a tyrogue por su esfuerzo y antes de entrar chocó con una Johanna que salía con un rostro de preocupación y desesperación.

Ash: lo siento Johanna -incorporándose  
>Johanna: no Ash, yo soy la que te debe una disculpa, no sabía que estabas ahí<br>Ash: bueno, todo en orden  
>Johanna: por cierto Ash! -alzando un poco la voz<br>Ash: si? -se inquietó con esa actitud  
>Johanna: porque saliste sin avisar? me tenías preocupada porque pasé por tu habitación que estaba abierta y no encontré a nadie<br>Ash: lo siento Johanna, no fue mi intención preocuparte, sólo salí a entrenar  
>Johanna: en la madrugada? -extrañada<br>Ash: así es, no se si te ha contado Dawn, pero ella sabe que yo entrenaba a esas horas de la madrugada  
>Johanna: si me lo ha contado, pero no le creía, hasta ahora, vaya que si eres madrugador Ash -calmada<br>Ash: te pido de nuevo una disculpa si malinterpreté las cosas, no quise causar un susto, lo siento  
>Johanna: no pasa nada Ash, al principio creí que te habías ido sin despedirte o que te raptaron, pero ahora estoy más tranquila al verte sano<br>Ash: eh! jamás me iría sin despedirme, ese no es mi estilo, y por lo del rapto, tranquila que yo sé cuidarme  
>Johanna: pasa Ash<br>Ash: con tu permiso  
>Johanna: "vaya que es un excelente chico"<br>Ash: por cierto Johanna, no quiero exigir nada, pero podrías preparar un poco de jugo, por favor  
>Johanna: por supuesto Ash, enseguida te lo preparo<br>Ash: gracias

Ash se cubrió su cabeza con una toalla y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala para descansar un momento, pero al poco rato salía Johanna

Johanna: discúlpame Ash  
>Ash: ah? pero si no has hecho nada<br>Johanna: no, lo que pasa es que no tengo suministros y no podré prepararte el jugo  
>Ash: eh! -algo alterado- vaya -suspiró<br>Johanna: pero no te preocupes, voy al mercado por unas compras enseguida regreso  
>Ash: tranquila, ve con cuidado que no voy a ir a ninguna parte<br>Johanna: eso espero -y cerró la puerta dejando a Ash sólo, o eso creía

Dawn que ya había despertado escuchó toda la conversación y como sabía que su mamá se demoraba con sus compras, aprovechó el momento para relacionarse con Ash.

Dawn: buenos días Ash -cubrió sus ojos chocolates con sus manos  
>Ash: buenos días Dawn -tomando las manos de Dawn para apartarlas<br>Dawn: veo que sigues con tus entrenamientos  
>Ash: claro que si, no me he descuidado<br>Dawn: y ahora que vas a hacer?  
>Ash: espero a tu mamá para desayunar y luego partiré a Kalos<br>Dawn: ... -bajó la cabeza  
>Ash: por cierto!<br>Dawn: si Ash? qué sucede? -recuperando ánimos  
>Ash: que hacías ayer en mi habitación?<br>Dawn: eh ... eh ... yo no estaba en tu habitación -nerviosa  
>Ash: Dawn, sabes que no puedes mentirme<br>Dawn: eh ... yo sólo quería decirte algo -sonrojada  
>Ash: pues este es el momento<br>Dawn: eh ... As ... sh ... -no podía articular sus palabras  
>Ash: ten calma, no voy a comerte<br>Dawn: "pero me encantaría que me devores" -pensaba toda roja  
>Ash: y bien?<br>Dawn: Ash yo ... yo -tomaba aire  
>Ash: si?<br>Dawn: como me ves? -se sintió tonta al preguntar eso  
>Ash: pues te veo como una persona que aprecia a sus pokemons, que te mantienes al tanto de la moda y que eres una buena amiga<br>Dawn: sólo una amiga?  
>Ash: no Dawn -negaba con la cabeza<br>Dawn: entonces -ilusionada  
>Ash: te veo como la hermana que nunca tuve, en realidad me agradas<br>Dawn: es enserio?  
>Ash: claro Dawn<br>Dawn: mmmm -no sabía que hacer, o tener una buena relación como sería de hermanos o arriesgarse para ganarse su amor

Dawn dejó sólo al pelinegro y subió a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ash se extrañó por ese comportamiento pero tenía una ligera idea de el porque tomó esa actitud.

Al poco rato la peliazul regresó y se postró frente del pelinegro con la cabeza baja.

Dawn: Ash  
>Ash: si? -inquieto<p>

Dawn alzó su cabeza con una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Ash, ambos cayeron a lo largo del sofá, la peliazul lo atenazó con sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos por su cuello para que no pudiera escapar.

Ash: no Dawn, espera  
>Dawn: shhh!<p>

No lo dejó continuar y le plantó un beso apasionante que lo dejó con toda su esencia.

Ash: Dawn yo ...

Y Dawn seguía con su juego, cada vez que Ash trataba de hablar ella lo callaba con sus besos que dejaban una exótica mezcla de miel y pasión que uno no podría dejar. Pasaron así unos momentos hasta que Ash estaba siendo vencido por los encantos de la peliazul, y así pasaron a otro nivel.

Dawn: sigamos Ash -y se empezaba a desvestir  
>Ash: ... -sólo la observaba<p>

Dawn lentamente se empezaba a desvestir, jugaba con su falda dejando ver toda su anatomía inferior, sus largas y esbeltas piernas que dejarían boquiabiertos a la mayoría, y que decir de su intimidad que resaltaba por lo pequeño que eran sus bragas, y al darse una vuelta mostró lo mejor de su cuerpo, un culo bien moldeado que lograba embobar a cualquiera,con el motivo de entretener al pelinegro que por alguna extraña razón no prestaba atención a tan maravilloso espectáculo privado que le estaba dando su amiga.

La mente de Ash no podía desviar su miraba de aquella chica, pero en vez de ver a Dawn, él veía a May, sin importar lo que haya sucedido entre ambos, Ash realmente la seguía amando y no podía de alguna forma fijarse en otra chica.

Y fue así, mientras Dawn estaba con la intención de quitarse su brasier, Ash la detuvo en seco.

Ash: espera Dawn yo ...  
>Dawn: tranquilo sólo déjate llevar<br>Ash: no Dawn, para -alejándose un poco  
>Dawn: que pasa Ash, acaso no quieres seguir -un poco triste<br>Ash: no, no es eso  
>Dawn: entonces?<br>Ash: siéntate -palmeando el sofá  
>Dawn: -asintió no sin antes colocarse de nuevo su blusa<br>Ash: Dawn, eres una chica increíble, hermosa, te llevas bien con cualquier persona, tienes esa inclinación por la moda y no tienes casi ningún defecto, pero ...  
>Dawn: pero? si soy así, porque no intentarlo Ash, yo te considero un chico apuesto, amoroso, cuidas de todos y aunque a veces me sacas de quicio, eres el chico que consideró ideal<br>Ash: no me malinterpretes Dawn, yo también te considero una chica ideal pero hay una cosa  
>Dawn: cual?<br>Ash: que yo ya elegí una chica, por eso es que no puedo estar contigo  
>Dawn: pero... -unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a brotarle- porque no, si ella te quisiera estuviera en estos momentos contigo como yo lo hago<br>Ash: eso es cierto, aunque tuvimos unas diferencias, ella ya viene en camino, estoy seguro, es por eso que no puedo estar contigo Dawn, lo siento  
>Dawn: no Ash, dame una pequeña oportunidad, por favor, te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo<br>Ash: lo siento Dawn -inesperadamente la abraza- a mi me gustaría intentarlo, pero es una decisión que ya tomé -se estaba quebrando

Y Dawn ya no aguantó todo lo que estaba escuchando así que empezó a sollozar entre los brazos de un Ash que intentaba consolarla y confortarla por no poder corresponderla, él también fue contagiado por las emociones de Dawn pero se mostró firme.

Una vez que Dawn libró de su interior todo su malestar, empezaba a calmarse pero no dejaba de abrazar a Ash que la seguía acariciando por la cabeza para que se tranquilice por completo.

Dawn: Ash  
>Ash: dime Dawn<br>Dawn: tu me dijiste que me consideras como tu hermana, es eso cierto?  
>Ash: así es, siempre quise tener una hermana como tú Dawn<br>Dawn: entonces, puedo ser tu hermana? -alzó la cabeza para estar frente a frente, sus ojos estaban rojizos por su llanto  
>Ash: me encantaría Dawn, si eso es lo que quieres, desde ahora eres mi hermana<br>Dawn: gracias Ash! -ahora pasó de su tristeza a irradiar alegría- te juro que seré la mejor hermana del mundo -y se sumergió de nuevo en sus brazos  
>Ash: yo también lo seré, si estás en problemas o necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme, de acuerdo?<br>Dawn: sí!  
>¿?: oh! que lindos se ven -miraba con ternura<br>Dawn: mamá! -se sobresaltó  
>Johanna: hija, no tienes que ponerte así, los escuché<br>Ash: Johanna -pronunció- espero que comprendas  
>Johanna: no te preocupes Ash, de seguro ambos se cuidarán el uno al otro, como los hermanos que son ahora<br>Dawn y Ash: sí!

Johanna fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Ash regresó a su habitación para ducharse y alistarse para su viaje a Kalos, Dawn fue con su mamá para hablar un momento.

Ya pasado un tiempo, Ash bajaba listo para desayunar, se sentó junto con Dawn que seguía con la misma sonrisa cuando ambos acordaron ser como hermanos.

Johanna: bien Ash, que vas a hacer ahora  
>Ash: voy a Kalos<br>Johanna: tan pronto  
>Ash: -asintió<br>Dawn: no Ash! ahora que soy tu hermana debes pasar más tiempo conmigo  
>Ash: pero<br>Dawn: nada! tu me dijiste que todavía te quedan vacaciones, y como desaprovecharlas  
>Ash: pero<br>Dawn: vamos juntos al parque de diversiones, si? -con ojitos irresistibles- tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos  
>Johanna: vamos Ash, Dawn te aprecia demasiado, no creo que tengas inconvenientes en quedarte unos días más aquí<br>Ash: bueno, eso creo  
>Dawn: eso quiere decir que ...<br>Ash: -sonrió- voy a quedarme unos días más aquí Dawn  
>Dawn; sí! -gritó de alegría<br>Johanna: tranquilízate hija

Y ya tomado esa decisión, Ash junto con Dawn, fueron a la pequeña feria que pasaba por el pueblo, aunque pareciera extraño fueron tomados de las manos todo el trayecto, a ninguno de ellos les importó esa situación. Se la pasaron todo el día charlando, uno que otro entrenamiento con sus pokemos y para el final del día, junto con Johanna, encendieron la chimenea y platicaron a gusto unas cuantas horas.

Mientras en otra región, May ya había llegado a la región Kalos, ahora eran las 8pm y se situaba en ciudad Luminalia, ella debía descansar al igual que salamance. Se adentró en el centro pokemon y pidió una habitación para dejar sus cosas y regresar a cenar.

Una vez que May cenó, regresó a su habitación, se dio un baño de burbujas y se acostó de golpe en la cama por el largo viaje

May: "ya estoy en Kalos, ahora sólo falta buscar a Ash, espero no llegar tarde" -y con algo de preocupación se durmió

**Continuará**


End file.
